


Just Blue and The Newspaper Girl

by ICQB45



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICQB45/pseuds/ICQB45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little things between the jazz combo of the Commonwealth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You could ask Hannah when she fell for Piper, she just won’t be able to give an answer.

She never thought about it, obviously since bullets almost hit them everywhere they go, but it was that she felt Piper was always there, especially in the beginning all of this.

When she realized it, it became clear how important Piper is to her. It was one of their talks Piper always brings up, and Hannah gave her some advice about Nat and related problems. Piper hugs her at the end, along with a thank you and felt...something.

She felt a sense of warmth, maybe something more she never felt with Nate - or anybody else.

She rather not pushes anything without knowing if the other woman feels the same way. However, she flirts with Piper - flirting never hurt anyone - and let it alone. Until an occurrence happened one night.

After a day of hard work and building up settlements, the duo settles in the reporters building. A few hours later - and one pre-teen bursting in to tell them about her day - they all head for sleep.

 

She lies awake on the couch and thinks back to the source how her feelings for Piper. She maybe fell for the journalist when she first met her; holler at Danny to let her in, using Hannah as a means to the end of getting the giant door to open. She realizes how she didn’t care; the opportunity for another human companion while Preston became more involved in the Minutemen come back was a welcome, especially from a woman she can connect with easily. 

Maybe, it’s the times of peace in the wastes, late nights at selective campfires. Piper’s the storyteller, captivating Hannah into stories about her life in the wasteland, mainly stories of nearly getting killed for some story. Regardless, she’s proud of them, adding Publick Occurrences gaining traction within, and outside, the Commonwealth since the write-ups. Hannah gives credit where credit is due, whilst quietly adding how cute Piper is.

Perhaps that should give some sort of an answer.

Anyway maybe, there’s no actual pin point of these feelings developing, it’s natural. Albeit, thinking of the possible different times she could've fallen for her companion, it makes her chuckle. 

Speaking of the devil - creeks on the stairwell brings her out of her thoughts, adjusting her vision to barely make out Piper; drifting quietly to the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator’s door, the dim light gives more of a visual. Her hair’s a mess - a complete tangled mess. It brings out a little laugh, nearly scaring Piper to death.

She peers to her, squinting towards her direction, slightly smirking.

“Hey,” Piper calls out quietly; clink noises are heard before closing the refrigerator door. 

“Hey,” Hannah echoes back, changing her position to make space for the other woman. The couch slightly shifts to another human weight. A glint on that Piper’s holding, she slowly passes it to Hannah. Grabbing, the cold sensation, and the Pip-boys dim light gives the bottle a name - a Nuka-Cola. She not sure if she should laugh.

She did, and Piper follows with her own, opening her drink and discarding the bottle cap elsewhere. Hannah follows, except keeping close to her person. They drink, quietly, whilst Hannah’s ginger counter static noise rang.

Maybe, there’s no need to think of it, at least for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper knew at some point Blue will share some stories about her life before the war, it was that she didn’t want to intrude on anything, but considering how close the two of them been getting, she was expecting one soon.

Just not when Blue got shot in the damn leg.

It was sudden when they got ambushed by a group of Gunners in a building they were cleaning for a settlement. They quickly took them out, but one of them unfortunately took a shot at the woman. Blue instantly fell but manage to kill the last one before Piper ran to her.

Piper help the injured woman up, though the action caused her to curse out under her breath. They wobbled out the building before anymore Gunner come to get them.

Outside, Blue crouched down on her good knee but started to laugh and Piper just shook her head.

“Jeez Blue, did everyone-ugh,” she interrupted herself to pull her companion up, “before the war laugh off their pain until it fully heals?”

That caused the other woman to laugh harder and jokingly say, “Yeah Piper, we laughed for a few minutes until it’s all gone.”

A small smile formed on her face, no matter what Blue will always go along with her jokes.

They wobbled until they were far away to sit. Piper lowered Blue to the ground and sit her up against a tree. She started to removed the armor off the other woman’s body and did a quiet hiss when she saw the damage on the leg. Blood was covering the wound but it seems more dried.

She heard a quiet thank you as she reached for one of the many bags both of them carry and took out some purified water and stimpak. She cleaned the wound to see where it goes through, and to see if the bullet is still in Blue’s leg, but it actually went through. She put the stimpak right near the bullet hole and heard the woman sigh in relief. 

“Well, the bullet went through your leg, and the bleeding stop. But I’m no doctor though.” Piper said while smiling, the other woman beamed at her.

“Oh golly,” Blue moved forward to take a better look at her leg, “Hopefully it won’t take long to heal, we’ll be set back on everything.” She looked up to the newspaper girl with a worried look.

“Maybe we need the break Blue. We been going at it for days and you really haven’t been sleeping for a long time.” She watched the woman lean back on the tree and nodded to the statement. She closed her eyes and let herself relax.  
There were times like this where they will sit in silence and just relax, but Piper mostly used this to observe Blue. She did it to little things about Blue she never noticed, like how she has really small freckles on her cheeks, and a fairly visible scar under her right scar. 

(But it was also how she smiles and when it’s between the two them, it’s very gentle and Piper always felt her heart beat fast and her breath taken away.

Or how soft Blue is, when Piper first hugged her and she laid her head on the woman's shoulders and even with all the armor between them she still feels it.

Or definitely the times Piper watched Blue sleep and something told to go forth and kiss her but she always kissed her cheek and it was the softest that Piper ever felt.)

Though, she didn’t realized that Blue what looking at her with big smile on her face.

“Enjoying the view Pipes?” She said as she lean forward, Piper starts to feel her cheeks heat up.

“No-I mean yes, but uh-” She stopped as Blue took her off her newsboy cap and put it on herself, then bumped her shoulder to Pipers with now a playful smile. Piper felt her whole face heated up and she looked down to the woman’s injured leg, nervously chuckling to herself.

It was awhile before either of them said anything, mostly for Piper she trying to keep her heart beat down and stop her face being red. But it was Blue who said something.

“When I was in high school, my mom forced me to sign up for the baseball team-” she stopped talking when Piper looked up and gave her a frightened look.

“Don’t give me that look Piper, I have explained to you what baseball.”

“Still, I had dreams about Moe’s version…Now of thought of your teenage self beating the shit out of people will be in my dreams now.” That earned a laugh out of the other woman.

“Just to help you sleep, I never did, almost did at one game when a team cheated, but that’s beside the point. Anyways, I was the last hitter of the game, we were tied neck to neck and I was basically the nail to the coffin.” 

“So I watched the pitcher on what she will do, she throw a fastball and I hit it as hard as I can and it flew right up-” She used her hand to visualize a ball flying far, “ and it hit a far way of center field. I ran as fast as I can and I see all them scrambling like eggs to get the ball.” Piper chuckled at the like simile, and Blue got a big smile.

“I almost reached home base, and I thought to myself, Hey Hannah why not slide to it, so that's what I did, and I made it, but right before I did, the catcher-” she leaned forward and pointed to the side of her knee, “kicked me right there and broke my kneecap.”

“Damn Blue, just like that? Did she have super mutant strength just from one kick?”

“I’m sure she did Pipes. She realized what she did and crouch down to ask if I’m okay but she didn’t get to because then we all hear my family going ape in the stands.”

“Going ape?” Piper leaned forward, interested now on the topic of Blue’s family, but also kinda regretting not to bring a notepad to write all of this down.

“Yeah, going ape. My brother and my sister jumped down to field and crowd around me and the other girl and started to ask if I’m okay and giving the poor girl dirty looks, which my sister almost started a fight with the team for also giving them dirty looks. But my mom, she was yelling at both coaches when she finally got down the field.”

“Your family sounds real nice Blue.” Piper joked and received swat on the shoulder from her own cap but they both laughed at the action.

“They tried Piper.” Blue put the cap back on her head and gave Piper a small smile. Piper smile back and did a little hand signal to tell the other woman to continue.

“My coach was finally able to go into the school and called an ambulance and I went to the hospital. I had to stay there for two weeks. But the best that come out of it all is that we won the game.” The woman had a triumph smile.

“Wow, I can’t believe your team won even after your family going into the field.”

“I know right? Should’ve gotten disqualified but since I got injured they just gave us the win.” She said with one of her many, “who would've thought” looks. Piper shrugged to it, she did think of asking her companion about her mother and siblings but thought against. 

“We probably should get going, it’s gonna be real dark soon.” Blue looked up and then back down to her Pip-Boy. Piper nodded and got up. She started to pick up the armor and the bags of junk that her companion carries everywhere.

“Hey Piper…” She heard the woman said and she hummed back.

“Can you give me a piggyback ride?” Piper turned to her and she has a small smile on her face. Piper smiled back and walked to her, helped her up against the tree and took her cap back.

(Her heart started to beat fast again when she took back the cap, that Blue already had a huge smile on her face and that some of curls from different parts of her hair that came from it and to Piper it was honestly the most beautiful sight she ever seen.) 

“Anything for you Blue.” Piper was already tuned and bent down. Blue climbed on her back and it was surprising to Piper how light she actually is, now thinking all her heavy weight is really from the junk. Blue pulled up the Pip-Boy and Piper started walking east to Diamond City.

“Blue, will you ever teach me how to play baseball?” Piper asked and she felt the woman shifted her head on her shoulder.

“Whenever you want me to Pipes. Just promise not to beat the shit out after I do.” Piper chuckled a bit from the statement.

“I promise not to.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas the 13th have a modern Christmas Eve party AU

“C’mon Hannah, it’ll be fun!” Nate said while shaking her shoulder but she patted his hand away. 

They were sitting on Hannah’s part of their bunk bed in their dorm room, and Nate was encouraging Hannah to go to a Christmas Eve party one of his friends, Travis Mills, is throwing after finding his confidence, which Hannah actually helped him with.

“What about you go by yourself? Travis really invited you Nate.”

“Well, that will be boring! Can’t have my best friend here alone.” Nate gave her a stern look and she just stared at him back. They did this awhile before Nate started to grin.

“What about that Piper girl you're so fond of?”

“What about her?”

“What if she’s there? Travis knows her so it’s likely he invited her. If she’s there, maybe you can chat her up, and maybe, ask her out.” He grinned even bigger and Hannah felt a small blush come on her cheeks.

“Okay, but what if she isn't?” Hannah asked and the boy frowned a bit.

“Then, we’ll come back and I’ll make you food for likely disappointing you about your crush. So, you in?” Nate asked, Hannah squinted at him but she sigh and smiled.

“Alright, I’ll go.”

“Yes!” Nate quickly got up and started to go through all their clothes on the floor. Hannah just watched him before she had her blue jacket and some pants thrown at her. She already put the jacket on while Nate run to the bathroom.

When they were ready, they head out to the hallway. Nate threw arm around Hannah shoulder and squinted at her.

“I know I threw your jacket at you because you love to wear it so much, but will you ever stop wearing it?”

“Yeah, if you like to see me in my jacket that just says dad on it.”

“Oh god no, I love that jacket but not for Christmas Eve party.” Hannah just smiled, swatted his arm off and just hummed.

-  
“Nate?”

“Mhm?” 

“Did we need to bring any gifts?” Hannah asked with a panic look and Nate to look at her with the same look. He took out his phone and tapped on it for a few seconds. But he looked up and smile.

“Nope!”

“Oh thank golly.” Hannah sighed in relief and continue following the boy, which they finally reached Travis’ house. 

It took a drive to get to the house, considering it’s a few miles far from the university. The house was two story, and it’s a little bigger in width from what Hannah sees. Christmas music was loud enough to hear outside, and she saw some people through the windows.

They made it up to the front door and the girl knocked on the door. It opened a few seconds and Travis come out with some Santa hats in his hands.

“Hey guys! I’m glad you made it.” Travis put the hats on their heads and gave both a bear hug. He pulled them in and it was full view of the party. There was a lot of people but not enough that they’ll trash the house. It was also the music wasn’t so loud, which to her is a plus.

“Oh yeah Hannah, thank you for helping at the lunch fight. It definitely helped me with my confidence.” Travis said while rubbing the back of neck. His voice sounds smoother and he seems more happier.

“Always happy to help Travis.” Hannah smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Well, thanks again. Anyways, hope you enjoy the party!” Travis walked out to his friend Vadim and chat with him. She looked around to see if she recognized anyone, so far no one. But she felt a pat on her back.

“Well I’m going to find Deacon, so you go find your future girlfriend.” She felt her face warm again and was going to say something but he disappeared to the hallway. 

She walked to the hallway and looked around more. Some people said hi and she smiled to them but no one she actually she knows yet. She reached the living room, there was more people around.

“Hey Blue!” She instantly smiled at the nickname and sees Piper laying on a bean bag in a corner.

“Hello Piper.” Hannah sat in front of the girl, while she wiggled in the bean bag to sit herself up. Piper gave her a small smile.

“You look pretty Christmasy Blue, Santa hat and your trademark blue jacket. Didn’t think to put something theme on it, temporary obviously.” Hannah smiles confusedly, but looked down to see Piper wearing a red sweater with a german shepard wearing a Santa hat.

“Why, so I can match with you?”

“Aww maybe, but we wouldn’t even know we’ll match.”

“Well, it’ll be coincidental, and done right, it’ll be cute.” Hannah grinned when Piper’s cheeks turned red, started mumbling while looking down. She thought it was cute, and just grinned until the girl calmed herself.

She did calm herself down, but continue to stare down. Hannah just watched her, hearing people talk and a Christmas song she thinks is All I Want For Christmas Is You.

“I have this idea Blue.” Piper said slowly and looked up to her.

“Which is?”

“We should go out, and get you a sweater to match mine.” Piper now a huge grin herself, grab something next to herself and got up.

“I don't think there's any stores open Piper, it's late, and it's also Christmas Eve.” Hannah said as she was pulled up, and pushed in front of Piper to lead them out.

“Ahh but there's always the one store that's always open, and that's Wal-Mart.” Hannah felt a Piper hold on to her jacket as they walked through the hallway full of people.

They made it through it, Hannah opened the door for Piper, and followed her through. Though she saw in the corner of her eye Nate giving a thumbs up.

She felt the cold hit her face and instantly put up her hoody. Piper had the same idea, and put on her red trench coat and her Santa hat on.

“Can't believe I'll be walking around with my own Santa Claus.” Hannah jokely said and was given a light punch on her shoulder. She made a fake hurt expression at the other girl, and Piper kissed her palm, then tapped the “injured” area. 

Hannah started to feel her whole face and ears start to warm up so she pulled up some of her jacket to cover some of her faceface. Piper started to chuckle at the sight.

“Aww Blue, you pretty cute while you’re embarrassed.” Which cause the girl to pull more of her jacket to cover her face.

Piper pulled her phone to see if they are at the nearest Wal-Mart, Hannah bend down a bit to see the her phone also. She already had a maps app up and typed in. The Wal-Mart was about 30 minutes away from the house.

Hannah backs up a bit when Piper turned around to her. Piper tugged lightly on her arm, giving her a small smile. Hannah raised her eyebrows, nudging her with her arm.

Piper leads the way, while Hannah followed a little bit behind. It was a comfortable silence between them, mostly the both of they were more focus on keeping warm for themselves. Piper did look back occasionally, Hannah always does a little wave to her. It was Piper who broke the silence though.

“Hey Blue, I don't think I told you this, but I actually got the newspaper job I was talking about in class.” Hannah walked next to her to hear her better and gave a muffled ‘Really?’ 

“Yup! They’re letting me do my first article when I start in a few weeks. Honestly it’s amazing that I can already do my first one, did you think they’ll let me write about our jerk history teacher McDonough?” Hannah shook her head at the question, but nudged her and gave her a thumbs up as a congratulation. Piper gave a small smile while nudging her back.

It seemed short but they made it to the mart. To Hannah’s surprised, it's really open.

“Told ya it’s open.” Piper said like she read her mind. The girl glared at her but walked ahead into the building. She felt the heat when the doors slide opened and sighed in relief.

“Looks like it time to get your Christmas present Blue.” She tugged on the jacket that was covering Hannah's face and she smiled at her.

“Can’t believe they’re still open.” They walked on and said hello to one of the employees who looks like she’s going to pass out while sitting. They looked around, only seeing some people getting food that Hannah recognized from the college. 

“Ehh that’s capitalism for you. Hey that can be my first article, “How Capitalism is killing everyone, even on Christmas Eve.” She moves her hands out as she said the headline.

“I can be the first person you can interview for it Piper.”

“Really?” Piper stopped, having a hopeful look. Hannah stopped too and nodded her head. Piper started to pick her chest with a huge smile.

“I knew I could count on you Blue, looks like your Christmas present will be extra special!” Piper turned and walked fast to the clothing section. Hannah followed her but got shooed away, Piper saying that she wants this to be a little surprised.

She had no objections and want to look around, but near enough to hear the other girl. She ended up in a hat section of the store. It was a huge selection, some had her in awe on how ridiculously big them are. When she got to the smaller ones, one got her eye.

It was a small cap, that it looked an actual newspaper boy cap. She picked it and turned it around to see a little paper on the side saying ‘Press’ and she instantly smiled. 

She took out her wallet to see how much money she has and it was a little over amount of it cost. Her smile got bigger, Piper was getting her something so might as well get her something too.

“Hey Blue!” Piper’s voice called out to her, she put the cap into her pouch and she started to jug where she is. Piper had a bit of proud look when she pulled out the sweater. It was a dozen cats on each other like a pyramid, with little Santa hats between the little spaces and mistletoes around them.

Unsurprisingly, the whole sweater is blue.

“You like it?” Piper now asked hopefully, Hannah touch the fabric and it was soft under her touch. 

“I love it Piper.” She said softly when she was about to touch one of the cats when it was taken away and Piper's hand grab hers.

“I’m glad you do, come on let's find a dressing room so you can try it on.” Hannah let out a little ‘yeah,’ she mostly paid attention how soft Piper hand is, that it was even softer than the sweater. It seems Piper didn’t realized the hand holding, even when they reach the dressing rooms.

She did realize when she was going to give the sweater, Hannah felt disappointment when she let go, but smiled when Piper blushed and opened the door for her. She decided to lightly poke Piper on the nose and smile sweetly. The girl’s whole face turned red like a red ornament and she looked down to her shoes right before she closed the door.

She took the cap out of the pouch, put it on the chair in the corner and carefully put her jacket over it after she took it off. She picked up the sweater and looked at the tag, a smile tugged because Piper got her size right. She slipped right into to it, patting down any creases on the sweater, and looked at herself in the mirror. She grinned to herself and did a superhero pose before she opened the door. 

Piper was playing on her phone before she looked at Hannah. She started to studied blue sweater girl, and she started to be a little embarrassed. 

“Soooo, what do you think?” Hannah asked her, while gesturing over the clothing. Piper squinted but then smiled real big.

“It looks pretty good on you Blue. I think I made a pretty good choice.” She unwrapped some of her coat, grabbing the hem of sweater and brought it out.

“I think so too.” Hannah gestured the other girl into the room and she come in. They faced the mirror together, it was something Hannah didn’t notice is that she’s an inch taller than Piper. 

Hannah grinned at the mirror again, did the superhero pose again and turned her head to Piper to see she will do it with her. Piper did her ‘Are you kidding face’ and she chuckled. Hannah started to nudge her with her elbow until she finally gave in. She did the same thing Hannah did, which caused both of them to start laughing.

“Piper, I want you close your eyes real quick.” Hannah said after her moment of laughing, and started to move a bit to the chair.

“Why?”

“C’mon, just do it.” She carefully took out the cap, putting behind her back when she turned around. She smiled sweetly while Piper looked at her suspiciously but complied anyways.

Hannah walked forward to her, just a few steps away from each other. She took off the Santa hat and dropped it to the ground, she glanced at the cap on her hands before putting it on Piper’s head. It fit nicely on her head, as Hannah patted it lightly on the sides.

(In moments like this Hannah feels like the world stops just for her and she see options for what she should do, observing how beautiful Piper is. She felt her breath hitch which something telling her to go forth and kiss her but something else in her gut tells her not to, not yet and she goes with that feeling.)

She took a few steps behind the girl, faced the mirror for both of them and told her to open her eyes. Piper took of the cap and look at it

“Blue, what is this?”

“It’s your Christmas present, since your gonna be a journalist now, I thought you needed a little help looking the part. What do you think?”

“I think it’s ridiculous...but I love it.” She did a full turn around of the cap and did a slight giggle at the press paper sticking out. Hannah took the cap from her, and put it right back on her head.

“Glad you do,” she patted to the sides again, but she slide her hands to the sides of the shorter girls face, “because I’m paying fifteen dollars for it.” Piper pushed her away.

“You shouldn’t be comparing prices, I’m paying twenty-five dollars for your present.” Piper poked Hannah's chest, causing her to put up her hands as a surrender. A sudden ring come from the PA system, with as tired woman’s voicing telling everyone they’ll be closing in 20 minutes.

“Instead of fighting about the prices, we should be paying for them.” Hannah chuckled at her own little joke before taking off her sweater to put on the jacket. She didn’t realized that she did right in front of the other girl until she looked back to see her getting red by the second. 

“Uh s-sorry.” Piper voice cracked when she turned around from her, she thought about teasing her but decided not to, humming as a response and quickly putting on the jacket with a huff.

She poked the embarrassed girl on the shoulder, giving her the sweater and removed the cap. She went forth to grab the Santa hat, opening the dressing door for both of them, and both jugged to the self checkout stations. Thankfully, the machines didn’t take long and they were out within a few minutes.

The cold wind instantly made her shiver, pulling up some of the jacket to her face and watched Piper wrapping the trench coat. Piper led again and they both start to walk fast from the drop of .the weather. After some time she started to hear Christmas music again, looking up to see the house once again.

Inside the house, many people seem to be gone, from just looking around a bit a lot of them were in this room cheering and crowding around something. They walked through the hallway back to living room, which Piper went to laid down on her bean bag again.

Hannah watched Piper closed her, and quickly took the sweater out of the bag and taking of her jacket. She manage to dress before Piper opened her eyes, she mostly looked confused how sudden it was. But she stood up step to the side.

“It's your turn to lay on jimmy bean Blue.” Hannah made a face at the name and scoot up to the bean. She rested on it, sighing and closing her eyes on how soft the bean is.

“Soft huh?” Hannah can hear Piper's smile when she ask that, she return the gesture to herself while she pleasantly hummed. 

She thought about taking a short nap, almost went with it too. She heard shuffling of the brunette sitting near her and one of the bags crinkling. She opened her eyes at the crinkling, but something caught her eye on the ceiling.

It like something was recently put up, she squinted a bit, it was hanging and it looks like a mistletoe, which it is one. The first thought come into her mind was the Nate put it up, it didn’t even surprise her when she find out that he did, but the feelings from earlier start to come once again, this time everything in her gut was telling her to go do it.

She had to calm her breathing before she did anything, and now she having some anxiety from thinking of. She struggled to get up, hearing Piper chuckle when she finally got up. She glanced at Piper, Piper did a small smile and she gulped. 

“Hey Piper…” 

“Anything you need?” She leaned forward to her and Hannah start to hear her heartbeat in her own head. 

“C-can you look up to the ceiling real quick?” She cringed when she heard her own voice crack, but it seems it went past the other girl. Piper raised an eyebrow.

“Suuure, must be very important if you want...” She trailed off when she saw the mistletoe, it took a few seconds to process for her but she start to turn red. Hannah told herself that it's now or never. She cupped the sides of Piper’s face and leaned forward to kiss her.

The first thought that came was how soft Piper’s lips are, and the second thought was all of her anxiety went away to be replace with a sense of joy when she felt her kiss back. She shivered when Piper’s hands went around her neck, also that when she pulled away she hear Piper when whispered her name and lean back into another kiss.

She pulled away again, letting her forehead rest on Piper’s, their noses touching. Though both kisses was both very short they still left Hannah breathless and her heart booming against her chest. They stared at each other's eyes, no matter how cliche it was, she enjoyed.

She watched Piper lean her head into her neck, feeling her hands on her knees. She felt like her face was going to exploded and she’s sure Piper can hear her heart booming loudly.

“You alright there?” She whispered to the girl, mumbling was the reply and she did a little giggle.

“You need to speak a little louder.” She moved her body a bit, it was still mumbling but she heard something along the lines, ‘beautiful friend kisses you’ from it. 

“Maybe if you change the friend part to girlfriend, there’ll be more kisses on your way.” Piper sank her head more into her neck, even more mumbling as a reply. Hannah chuckled and gently turn her head to kiss Piper’s cheek. She started to feel her back to ache, realizing the position they both are in was ready to lean back when someone spoke up.

“Hey you t-two.” Nate was near them, first thing she could definitely see he’s drunk, and he was also wobbly. Piper also brought her head up but enough that she still near Hannah shoulder. 

“I know you two are doing some,” He stopped himself seeming like he forget what he was about to say, but slurred on what he says next, “cute shit in the corner here, but I think I need to go home. I feel like I’m going embarrassed all three of us by throwing up near here.” He moved his hands as to show an example as throwing up.

“Also Piper, Deacon is on the same page as I am.” He pointed to the boy himself, Deacon had his arm around some girl, who Hannah was pretty sure the girl was named Glory, and was trying to keep himself from falling. She hear Piper groan and moved away from her.

Hannah picked herself up, leaning a hand to help Piper up, she realized the shorter girl was still heavily red. She bend down to pick up her jacket and step forward to kiss her on the cheek again.

“Text me when you get back to your dorm, and maybe we can plan something to do tomorrow.” She knew Nate nor Deacon will be able to anything with their hangovers, she thought it might as well be a first date with Piper. Though she heard Nate did an ‘aw’ and she side glared at him. 

“D-definetely Blue. I will certainly do that.” Piper’s voice squeaked as she slightly beamed at her, Hannah gently poked Piper’s nose and mouthed see you later, Nate bobbing as he walked while she followed him. They finally made it through the drunk crown from the hallway, to the front door. Outside, Nate out Hannah in a weak headlock as they walked. 

“Your welcome Hannah!” Nate yelled out loud proudly, before she elbowed to make the yelling stop. He repeated it a couple times before they reach they car. He sat himself down when she opened the door for him.

“Nate, I never thought I will ever say this ever in my life, but thank you for convincing me to go to the party.” She said as she sat in the drivers seat. He had a proud look, then resting his head on the window.

“Your welcome again, and see, I helped you get the girl you were crushing on. That’s pretty amazing right?” Hannah chuckled as she started the car. She patted him on the shoulder before she started to drive on the way to the dorm buildings.

“Yeah, it sure is.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was this concept art of Piper that was going around tumblr where she had a pixie haircut as one of the drawings and I was kinda mad that they didn't have it in the game, so I wrote it. Hope you enjoy.

Piper stared at her terminal while it kept blinking, she did this for when she tried to start on a new article. She heard little shuffles in her bed, slightly turning her head to see Blue going cross legged on the bed and playing one of holotapes games she has on her Pip-Boy.

When she piggyback Blue to Diamond from the leg incident, Doctor Sun told them that she’ll need to let it heal for while. That was about a few weeks ago, with her leg fully healed, she can tell Blue is itching to get back into action, and Piper herself is also too. But she wanted to at least finish a new article at the request of Nat, and hey, she learned a bit more about the woman she's going around the Commonwealth with.

(Like that she only had her mother taking care of her and her siblings, her brother was a year older than her and her sister was her twin but she was a minute older.

“I always tried my hardest to remind her that I was still the oldest, I always say something how I used to act when I was her age and she was ready to hit me square in the face.” She giggled into the Nuka Cola she was drinking, Piper smiled and continue to drink from hers.)

She observes Blue, how well concentrated she is, even sticking her tongue a bit, which Piper thought was really cute. She smiled to herself, and just continue to observe her for a while. She notices though how curly Blue’s hair has gotten.

It looked very puffy, really that the ends of her hair was curls. They covered her whole forehead and she barely see her ears. She began to count the curls she can see until Blue brought her head up.

“Something wrong?” Blue did a click on her Pip-Boy and gave Piper a curious look. 

“Nothing's wrong Blue, I’m just looking at your curls.” She continued to count them again before Blue started to mess with her hair, she counted up to 30.

“Oh yeah, my curls. This is actually my natural hair growing out, I usually take as a sign that I need a haircut.” She ruffled her hair more, it just created more of them and Piper chuckled at the sight.

“It’s still day out, you can run over to John’s and get one.” She said while Blue rubbed the back of her head and nodded. She got up from the bed and stretched, she looked at Piper with a curious look again.

“Pipes, have you ever had short hair?” Piper gave her a confused look, she thought about it for a bit before giving an answer.

“Not since I was a kid, why? You think something wrong with my hair?” Piper jokely said in a offend tone, but Blue overlooked the joking part of it. 

“No no, I don’t mean it that way, your hair looks quite beautiful on you.” Piper started to nervously chuckle at the compliment, it something she is not used to the flattering remarks Blue usually gives her.

“Thanks Blue, I-I think your hair looks also beautiful on you too.” The woman smiled fondly at her when she complimented her and she had the sudden urge to pull her cap over her face. Though she looked at her with a confused look.

“But really, why are you asking?” Blue shrugged her shoulders at the question.

“I was just wondering, but now, I’m asking if you’ll to get a wig chop with me.” Piper was taken back at the word choice, but she remember back when they started traveling that Blue explain some of the old slang they used 200 years ago and shook her head.

“Nah, I think I’m pretty good with my wig, it doesn’t need any chopping.” That earned a laugh from Blue, that she even bend over a bit when she did.

“C’mon, it’ll grow back, hell if you hate it you can always hide under your cap.” Blue gave a hopeful look, Piper glanced at the terminal and glance back at the woman, and she nodded.

“Alright, let's go.” The shaggy haired woman grinned excitedly, it reminded her of a child getting excited, and started to go fast the small set of stairs as Piper quickly went to follow her.

They both said hi to Nat when they went outside, but Nat gave Piper a look, which she knew was still about the paper. She gave an apologetic look to her before continuing to follow Blue.

“Heyo Piper and blue lady! What kind of haircut you two would like today?” John smiled at them when she spoke, he stopped an argument him and his mom was having. She looked at them without saying anything. Blue went up to him while taking bottle caps for both of them, explained what haircut and went on to the chair.

It didn't take long for her, but it gave Piper to think what she should get, another thought is how she manage to get convinced to do this and the last one, she tried to imagine Blue with longer hair.

It was time for her turn, Blue moved out of the way, she looked very excited by this, she felt her eyes observe even though she didn't sit yet.

“Same haircut?” John asked her and she nodded. She took off her cap as she sat, looking down at the ground when she felt snip of hair come off.

It took a while, she looked up at some points to see Blue looking at her amazed by this, she usually felt her face get warm a bit from it. She felt John starting to ruffle her hair and brushing her shoulders before pulling out a mirror in front of her.

She was taken back for a second, she looked completely different. It was shorter than she had when she was a kid, her ears was completely showing and she sees little more freckles on her cheeks. Some of her bangs laid on her forehead.

Piper put on her cap as she got up, she nodded to John as he started his advertising and turn to Blue, who was looking at her with the same amazed look. 

“Piper you have more freckles on your face, this is amazing.” Blue chirped as they did the short walk back, she rubbed her the back of her neck at this attention but got more of it from Nat.

“Piper your ears!” Nat shouted as she stepped off her box. She ran towards them and started to reach for her ears.

“They’re so big! Can I touch them?” Piper gently put her hand on her younger sister to stop her and glared a bit.

“No Nat, you can not.” She start to giggle on how hard Nat on how is trying to reach for them, moving her head a bit when she started to move her hand frantically.

“Why not?”

“Because I’ll ground you if you do.” That stopped the younger girl, she looked at her disbelief.

“You can't do that,” she then turn to Blue, who just been standing there watching her with an amused look, “she can't do that, right lady?”

“I think she can dear.” Blue gave a sympathetic smile to her, but Nat sadly pouted at her before having more an angry one at Piper.

“You better not.” She crossed her arms and her pout become more like a child anger and Piper thought it was cute, though Nat turned it more a serious one.

“Did you finish the article yet Piper?” She shifted uncomfortably at the tone her sister is using.

“No Nat I haven't yet.” 

“Do you need any help with it? I can think of something-”

“Nooo Nat, it's fine, I have Blue to help me,” she glanced at the woman as she gave a thumbs up but she sees her giving a look, “Don't worry, I’ll get it done by tonight.” Nat nodded to it and jogged back to her box, letting Piper relax a bit.

Blue still had the same look once they were inside, it was more serious and it was something she wasn't used to very much, it was always that she had an excited look on her face, or really just a calm look. 

“You wanna talk about?” Piper turned to her and thought about it for a few good seconds before shaking her head as a no. She soften her look to step forward and reach for her cap.

“Let me do something real quick.” Piper felt her breath hitch as the taller woman started to comb her hair with her hand, she started to concentrate on moving her bangs to the side.

“What are trying to do Blue?” She asked when she was able to even her breathing and Blue started to make a face has her hair wasn't cooperating with her.

“Trying to make it more of Wright style, Ah!” Piper looked confused at the statement by smiled when Blue looked excited when she finally got the hair to look what she wanted. She put the cap back on her hair and whispered “Excellent…” Piper just went up to her section of the house.

“So, do you really need help with an article?” Blue followed her right up to take her place on the bed again, while Piper took her place in her chair and sighed.

“Yeah, I really do. Can't think of anything, and the notes I have don't do any justice.” She explained as she took her small notepad out from one of her coat pockets to look over it. It became quiet for a bit as she look to see her thinking.

“There's this thing I realized when I woke up, how very similar of the situation with the Institute and with the Communist during prewar. I can explain it and maybe you figure something out.”

Piper thought about it for a bit, she nodded at the idea. She turned her chair around and took a pen out of her hand glove and smiled at her.

“Go right ahead Miss Blue.” She chuckled at the Miss part, but started to explain everything.

(Blue was right that she was able to figure something out, that after she went right into her terminal for the rest of the day until she fell right asleep while sitting in her chair. 

She manage to sleep through the night, Piper did have a wake up call in the morning. She woke up hearing some steps and the sudden warmth on her ear.

She jumped at the touch, she reach to the side for a pistol as she see Nat with her hand up. Piper looked at her younger sister with a confused look, her response was an innocent smile.

“Good morning sis, did you finished the article?” Piper leaned back and quietly laugh at it when she hears Blue on her bed snoring softly.

“Don't ever change Nat.”)


	5. Chapter 5

As Hannah pushed back her combat helmet to fit it back on her head, she crouched down to the raiders bodies Piper and her killed, hearing a bit of a crack in her knee. It was later in January, her leg manage to heal well enough that they can go help settlements for the Minutemen, mostly to get back into action. 

“Well it’s ours now.” Piper said while crouching to help Hannah loot through raiders bodies. Hannah hummed and some continue putting more things in her bag, while giving the sweets to her companion, who gladly took it all. 

After they were done with the bodies, they went back to the settlement that needed the help and head back out to Sanctuary.

With ‘Sixty Minute Man’ playing in the background, it was comfortable walk. But something was in the back of her head, it kept coming up until she felt a force in her leg. 

It was heard of a happy barking from Dogmeat, she had to step back as he started to jump on her when she started to pet him. She felt another force on her back and laughter.

“I actually think Dogmeat will be the one to kill ya Blue.” Piper pet him too which he happily went into. She smiled to Hannah before she strolled to Preston and started to offer sweets to him.

She did feel giddy from the smile, she let herself focus on that as she walked with Dogmeat to the shack she made. She took off every piece of armor she had, started to inspect her bags as she waits for Piper. She looked up when she heard noises, to see Codsworth floating near the door.

“Mum? May I have a word with you?” He said in a distressed and more alerted tone, that feeling come back again as she let the bag down.

“Of course Codsworth, is there's something you need?” 

“Well, I’m sure you already know but tomorrow is Sir’s birthday. Will you be visiting him?” It finally hit her, she moved her arm a bit to see on the Pip-boy screen, seeing under the map that it was January 22. She crossed her arms and smile softly.

“I will be, would you come with me Codsworth?” 

“...No mum, I think you should go alone, or ask Miss Piper to go with you.” Hannah raised an eyebrow, she expected for him to say he would come, but she decided not to press on it.

“I think I’ll ask Piper then, thank you for telling me Codsworth.”

“Of course Miss Hannah. But make sure to take care of yourself tomorrow too mum.” He said as she hummed in response, he moved out the shack when she deeply sighed and said some words to herself in her native language. 

She sat down at a bed in the corner of it, started to rub her eyes to think how to ask the other woman, feeling the bed move a bit from Dogmeat laid down at her side. There also a thought that crossed her mind that never buried him, she started to brainstorm on where to bury him.

“Blue-” Piper come in the shack, looking at her in complete shock, “Can you believe that Preston doesn’t like sweets.” Hannah felt a tugged on the side of her mouth, forming a smile a bit. No matter the situation Piper always manage to put a smile on her face. 

“Man, I can understand the radiation from the food but he just doesn’t like them.” She had a bewildered expression, taking all of her armor where Hannah’s are, she did realize something was wrong when she looked at her.

“You okay?” She asked with more of a worried look now, Hannah looked away for a second to consider how she should ask, feeling a bit of a bubble of anxiety come up before looking at her again.

“Tomorrow is uh, Nate’s birthday. I was wondering if you like to come with me, mostly to help me bury him.” She said, she went a little slow saying it to ease her anxiety.

“Sure Blue, anything you want to do.” Piper smiled a bit, the woman smiled back, she felt more a bit of calmness to hear the answer.

“But..do you need to be alone right now?” She made a small gesture with her hand. Hannah thought about it before shaking her head.

“No, I like it when other people are around me in something like this.” Hannah said honestly, Piper still did look a bit worried, but went and sat next to her causing Dogmeat to jump on her lap. 

He tried to bit her cap off, causing her to lightly push him away. Hannah giggled at the sight, until her companion put the on his head, which satisfied the German Shepherd. 

She did felt something on her hand while the dog decided to lay on Piper’s lap. Looking down on it seeing the woman's gloved hand on her and lightly hold her hand. She glanced up to Piper, she had a little bit more of her ‘you alright’ smile. Hannah felt herself at ease, moving her head to give a reassuring one.

Everything about tomorrow was in the back of her head, the thought of where to bury him was settled, and as she took the cap from Dogmeat as to get it away from him with Piper’s help. It felt more than okay for the rest of the day.

(But it was until late at night she had a nightmare about her late husband's death. It was start, she found herself sitting up, her hand going to hold the collar of the vault suit in some way to calm her breathing. She looked down to the computer on her forearm, the time saying three o’clock.

She tried to chuckle at the thought that she finally has a reason why she’s awake at the middle of the night but it turned into a small cough. She finally settle herself, looking around before a thought creeped into her mind. It said to check on Piper just in case, as she silently move from her bed and making her way to stairs.

She silently laugh to herself when she sees Piper laying on her bed, which was also in left of a corner near the stairs. Even with the shorter hair, her hair was still frizzy as hell, that Hannah thinks it happens because Piper moves all around her sleep. Which her current position on her arm and leg hanging out of the bed, with her head also almost going off too. 

Hannah quietly moved Piper a bit to keep her falling, which caused the sleeping woman to start muttering things that she couldn’t understand. She was still spread out on the bed, but she stopped her muttering and started to snore.

The woman smiled to herself, the memory of the nightmare fade from her mind. She walked down to the stairs, looking at Piper one last time before going down. When she laid down on the bed, she imminently fell right back to sleep. This time there was no dreams.)

She woke up to the sound of steps, she become alerted but then calmed when she opened her eyes to see it was Piper. She turned her head to see what her companion is doing, it was she wasn’t wearing her coat, putting on some road leathers they both found before she went through some of their bags on the floor. 

Hannah did watch her a bit, wondering what she is trying to find but decided to make it known she's awake. The squeak of the bed made Piper look back, Hannah smiled when their eyes met.

“Good morning Piper, what are you doing?” She asked as she stretched.

“Good morning Blue, I uh-was gonna cook us some vegetable soup for breakfast.” She said while holding the ingredients in her arms. Hannah raised an eyebrow, remembering the last time Piper wanted to cook for them, during the time also Nat, it resulted the stove catching on fire. 

“Do you need any help?” She asked suspiciously, she crossed her arms with an eyebrow still raised, Piper start to smile embarrassingly.

“Gee Blue, I think I can manage.” She said with a playful hurt tone, Hannah put up her hands as a surrender but stick her tongue out. Piper stood up and sticking her own tongue out as a taunt, afterwards leaving to outside.

The vault-suit woman sit there for a few seconds before standing up to stretch out her body more. She looked around of all the equipment and bags on the floor. She look at the cabinet at the east wall, she remember something, starting to walk and going through it. She manage to find what she remembered, the holotape Nate made. 

She inspected it, putting it into the Pip-Boy with a start of hearing of Nate and baby Shaun. She smiled to herself to hear the both of them, but turned it off to listen to it sometime later. She walked to outside to look for her companion, seeing that she is, successfully, finished with the soup and putting it into two bowls.

She stood near the door as Piper come forward looking proud, giving a bowl to her, “Told ya I can manage,” slipping into the shack and going over to sit on the bed. Hannah followed her in but stopped right in front of her. She took a sip from it, widening her eye and whispering excellent in Spanish. Piper took noticed at the widen eyes and beamed at her.

It was silence between the women, after they were finished Piper silently said if she’s ready to go, she nodded and they trotted off to outside, then to Vault 111. 

It didn’t take long to there, it was certainly though long for Hannah that is, as funny as to think to it herself, her 239 years of age is finally catching up to her, from remembering the event of the war and the kidnapping. 

The two women reached the vault door, stepping towards the middle as it descended them to the bottom. Everything was left as it was when Hannah emerged from it. 

They mosey along, more for to roam as to look for shovels, Piper quietly followed her. She looked inside a storage room, finding some of them and taking two with one hand. They continue on, reaching to the cryo stasis chambers. 

It was amazing to Hannah how much the people she once knew in the chambers was really a life time ago, observing the people she knew that were once her neighbors, reaching to Nate’s chamber. There was a sudden weight on her chest from seeing the dead Asian man, the memories flooded in her head.

She stopped going into it all when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head to face the other woman, she had the same worried look.  
“You okay?” She asked in a very quiet voice, she glanced between the chamber and her. Hannah brought up her free hand to Piper’s and gripping it with a tiny bittersweet smile.

“Nope, but I’ll tell you when I am.” She said with a sigh, letting go and opening the chamber. The coldness of it come through first, some smoke following that slowly filled the floor. The body didn’t move out all, the frost started to come off his body.

She passed the shovels to Piper, who was shivering a bit from the coldness, as she took hold of the body, letting him fall a bit on her shoulder while she moved him out of it.

It was Piper turn to lead, as Hannah hold onto Nate’s body by the waist as a way to not have to drag him anymore that she is. They reached to the moving floor, she moved his body a bit that his head is fully on her shoulder. 

They were once outside, looking at each other before Hannah looked around for a bit, trying to remember where she considered to bury him. She looked at the fence, it come to her and she whistled as to tell her companion to follow her again.

As they walked on the path through the fence, she looked at the little wooden path above the once river was. She strolled off the path, she gently put the dead man on the ground near some of the dead trees and the side of the river.

“Right here-” she pointed to the ground a few inches from the body, Piper had a confused look on the location, which the woman started to explain, “When we were house hunting during the beginning of my pregnancy, Sanctuary was one of the last places we looked. We weren’t going to take it until he found out about this river and he got so excited about it, I never understood why but the next day I bought the house just to make him happy.” She smiled fondly at the memory, Piper nodded in understanding and handed her shovel to start shoveling.

It took no time to dig, setting aside their shovels to reach down to pick up Nate's body and dropping him into the hole. They slowly digged the dirt back in, patting the dirt down before Hannah stuck it to the ground and sat cross legged. In the corner of her eye, she watched Piper sit next to her but kept a bit of a distance.

Hannah stared at the grave, thinking that she should make a cross. Though she still watches Piper, the cap wearing woman keeps opening her mouth to say something but closes it. Hannah decided to say something.

“Piper, if there’s anything you want ask, you go right ahead and ask it.” She said in a calm voice to try to get the woman to say whatever she thinking. Piper though hesitated about it.

“I know Blue, but-” She frowned and moved a bit to be a bit closer the Hannah, “I just don’t want to get too nosy and say or ask something I‘m not supposed to.” Her frown deepened after she was done.

“Pipes, get as nosy as you want with me, even with this situation I’m an open book. If there’s something I’m not comfortable with, I’ll tell you.” She smiled slightly, Piper was still hesitated but eased up.

“Uh, well, who was Nate, like as a person?” Hannah thought about the question for a bit, trying to find the best way to describe her late husband, nodding to herself as she come to conclusion.

“He was exactly as me, ten times as much. He was never really serious about a lot of things, only very few times, always so happy with life and excited about everything. Hell, even with what happened in the army and everything we went throughout our relationship, he never actually change much.” She grinned as she remember some things.

“What do you mean by ‘everything we went through’ Blue?” Her smiled turned more into a sad one.

“Everything with the Communists during Pre-war, it was seen…very taboo to be in a relationship with an Asian person.” She stopped as Piper looked surprised as she said that.

“Yeah, I know. It was odd, many people overlook that,” she put her hand a bit to empathize, “that I'm black and also that I’m part Mexican, it was always they went straight to Nate.” She felt her chest get tighter thinking more it, she sighed before continuing.

“People’s comments never actually bothered me, I got used to many things that were said about me, but golly, he never got use to it. Hell, it was one of the reasons why he went into the army...he wanted to to prove he wasn't a communist to them.” She stopped and frowned. She felt Piper’s hand on top of her’s and in that moment she wanted to cry. 

If she remembered correctly she might’ve did, because the next thing she knew she was talking rapidly.

“But god, that didn't stop it, we got called on for supposedly being spies and even people called Shaun a black communist baby, and never I have seen Nate broken from it and-” She turned to look at Piper and started to sob and Piper started to pull her into a hug as she started to mutter, “He didn’t deserve any of that, he didn’t deserve to die like that.” 

She did keep muttering the phrases, as Piper hold tight on to her and let her cry it all out. She finally did calmed down, though Piper still held her.

The pressure on her chest disappeared, she felt close to being okay. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it was comfortable and she didn't want to let go just yet.

-

It had become night, Hannah was going through the shack cabinet once more. She find what she wanted, her and Nate’s wedding rings. 

She inspected the both of them, she smiled at the simpleness of both, no craving on them but it was still special. She smiled and silently said thank you to it. She put it back into the cabinet and went to sit at the bed, waiting for Piper, who was cooking dinner.

She played with her Pip-boy, looking over the holotape for put in and was going to start playing it, though she heard footsteps. Looking up she sees Piper with another proud smile, holding two plates, which had cook mongrel meat.

She raised an eyebrow as Piper passed her plate to her, they never actually had something like this, but it did taste amazing. She widened her eyes to show that she likes it.

It was silence as they ate, when they were done they stared at each other. They did this for a while, until Hannah lean over to gently bump her shoulder into Piper’s.

“Thank you for coming with me today and helping me bury Nate. And also for seeing me in my, very messy state.” She said embarrassingly, she never was use to crying in front of people. Piper grinned and went over to bump her shoulder back.

“Don't mention Blue, we all have our moments. I don't always expect you to be the most badass, and yet goofy, woman in the Commonwealth.”

“You think I'm a badass?”

“Of course Blue! I have never seen anyone in my whole life take on two deathclaws, and manage to get out of it untouched. You’re ranked the the number one badass in my book.” Hannah couldn't help it to beam, she bumped her shoulder to hers once again but stayed there for the closeness.

They become silent again, she looked over to Pip-Boy and got an idea. She fiddled with it and started the holotape. When it started, she laid her head onto Piper shoulder, she shifted her head a bit to look at Piper, who looked a bit surprised and have a bit of a blush, but became intrigued to the audio.

Hannah then herself listened to it, she had a small smile as the holotape continued.

(And that was it for the rest of the night, as with Hannah explain many memories to Piper, she felt like, in many ways, she was moving on from her previous life.

She, although, didn’t realized that they were talking all night until they fell asleep, that in she woke up in the next morning lying on the other woman, who was spread out on the bed, snoring a bit and her arm drooping over Hannah’s waist. 

She remain where she was for a bit, she felt comfortable, and more than okay. She did consider going back to sleep, but noticed that it is in fact morning. She quietly left the bed and went to cook some mirelurk egg omelettes. 

When she come back, her companion was awake, looking a bit embarrassed form where she woke up from, but Hannah just went head to give her food and eat hers. She realized two things, first, she never told Piper if she okay.

After they finished eating, she told her that was okay now and thanked her once again for yesterday, as they went on to get ready to get out to the Commonwealth once again. Secondly, while she was putting on her armor and glanced to Piper, feeling quite happy about it.

It is that she didn’t wake up in the middle of the night, and after that, when they agreed to sleep in the bed together, she never did ever again.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, has a lot of flirting in it. Happy femslash February and I hope you enjoy

It was that after a few months of following Blue around the Commonwealth, Piper realized she was still wearing the blue vault-suit on. She definitely didn’t mind the woman still wore it, but she was curious on why she still did, even asked her but the answer was, “It’s comfortable.”

She accepted it, so it become something that pushed in the back of her mind, few time she did think about it. It was when she notice how dirty it’s getting, but didn’t press about it. She thought Blue did clean it whenever they get to Diamond City or Sanctuary.

Boy how wrong she was. 

When she realized her companion does not wash her vault suit, it was a time she was, surprisingly, the first one to wake up in the morning and as the big spoon. 

Ever since they did sleeping in the same bed, they always ended up in three sleeping positions, Blue on top of Piper, Blue as big spoon or Piper almost pushing the poor woman off the bed. The latter, thankfully, doesn’t happen anymore but the two former is something she does enjoy.

But she never was the big spoon, as she knows of, and very much enjoys. But she didn’t weird about it, even when the first they accidentally slept in the bed together but Blue did say she enjoy sleeping in the bed with her, she still doesn’t want about it.

So she remain where she was, and was thinking of going back to sleep. As she was in the processes of going to sleep, she shifted her head to Blue’s collar, and that's when she smelt it.

As her thought process went, it rank like complete shit, it smelled like everything they ever went through to the rivers of the mirelurks to the sewers of waste. She almost violently jerked back before stopping herself, taking more of the route of silently moving out the bed. 

She was thankful she was near the end the edge of the bed, slipping out quickly, not before hearing Blue whine softly in her sleep. In other situations, she would’ve thought this very cute and made her giddy inside but right now she thinking of a plan to get the damn vault-suit off of Blue and wash it. 

She walked out of the shack to look for Preston, he usually awake at this time, She does found him, he was in one of the houses from Pre-war, hammering some metal plates on the side of the house.

“Hello Piper, is the General awake yet?” He asked as he stood up and smiled. She would’ve smiled back and make a crack about Blue being a heavy sleeper, but she was on mission. She did have a little smile though.

“Nope, gladly,” the man gave confused face but she continued, “I need something, do you where I can find a bucket and bar of soap?” Preston looked more confused as she continued on. 

They stared at each other before she motioned her hands as to show urgency. He then pointed to one of the recently huge shacks, that Blue also built, and she jogged over there quickly. She went in, looking around to see if any settler was in there, with none she began to look over the piles of, in her mind anyways, junk of floor.

It took her few minutes, the fact that everyone dumps all the supplies here. She finds a bucket and some soap. Getting out, she went towards the many water pumps, pumping water into the bucket and then walking quickly with it to Blue’s shack.

She let it down quietly on the floor, holding the soap and looking at the sleeping woman once again. Blue was lying on her side, Piper was hearing small snores coming from her. She did think to wake her up right now, but decided not to do it. She went around the shack, messing around with both of their stuff.

It was a while before the sleeping woman woke up, she turned to look at the bed to see her sitting up and stretching.

“Good morning.” Piper said and Blue grunted as response, Piper got up from the ground and stepped in front of her. “I gotta tell you somethin’ Blue.”

“What’s up?” Blue yawned out and then smile dazily, Piper stared at her for a bit before bringing up the bar of soap to her.

“You stink.” Blue become confused and stared at it for a while, she can see the gears going on Blue’s head until she saw a smile form and got a small glare.

“It’s not nice to talk about a lady’s hydenge like that Miss Wright.” Blue said in a playful tone, she took the soap and Piper rolled her eyes but smiled.

“It is when you stink like the USS Constitution, more of your vault suit though. When was the last time you cleaned it?’ Blue went into deep thought about it and made an uneasy smile.

“ I actually...never washed it.” Blue said in embarrassment, which Piper’s face turn to disgust. 

“God Blue, and you never got an infection?” She shrugged at the question and Piper shook her head. “Well, today is going be an off day to clean it, we need to get all the gunk off it.” Blue nodded in agreement, with her stomach starting to growl.

“Can we have a breakfast first?” She asked and Piper smiled. “Of course Blue, let's go.”

-

“Pipes, do you have extra pants I can wear?” Blue as they went inside the shack, she raised an eyebrow at the question.

“Yeah I do, you don't have any extra clothes?”

“Nope, I only have a tank top under here.” Blue tugged the collar of the suit, Piper nodded and went over and kneed over the many bags on the floor, going through some of her own and finding some that she had with her coat.

She pulled them out, she overheard some noise from Blue, turning to see the woman already getting undress, the suit already to her waist. 

Now, if this was someone different, she would've shrugged it off and handed them the pants, but since this is Blue, she looking like a heated fish while staring at her. Blue seemed to catch on to, having a bit mischievous look, which made Piper more flushed.

“Blue, if you’re gonna do something like you gotta take me on a date first.” Piper said awkwardly, trying to shrug off her blush but Blue smirked.

“I’ll take you up on that,” She said with a wink, and Piper was sure she hears her heart beat form that answer, until the standing woman took the pants and smiled like a child, “I’ll take you on the most phenomenal date in a huge cave.”

Piper’s face fell and frowned at Blue, who did little snickers. She turned her head away, thoughts of that date come to mind and she kinda regrets telling Blue a lot things. Looking back, the standing woman already had the pants on, she’s looking at her suit in disgust.

“Blue,” Piper started, getting the black woman’s attention, “I’m going have to kill you if you ever do that to me.” She did try to make it sound serious, but it just made Blue smile, and Piper couldn’t help it to return the gesture. There was something on Blue’s shoulder, Piper was going to say something but she already sat towards the bucket.

Piper watched her companion while she was looking at confusion at the items. She couldn't help it to laugh when she finally figure out how to use them, Blue groaned at her.

Before deciding to move to see what's on Blue’s shoulder, she observed her. A lot longer than she should’ve, stopping herself and standing to move over to the side of Blue. She didn’t notice her, as she continued her quest on cleaning her suit, which seem like it was becoming difficult.

Sitting near to her right, taking a look to her shoulder, which was covered with a small tattoo. It was a small insect with wings with little arcs, though they don't connect, it was very simple. Piper thought it was cute, she kinda expect something Blue will get.

She looked up to Blue, she was frowning at the clothing that was submerse in the bucket. She whispered something along the lines of, “There’s so much shit on this.” Piper slightly bit her bottom lip to stop a giggle. 

“Blue,” The determine woman hummed in response, “When did you get this tattoo of yours?” She asked and touch the area of it. Blue moved her head to look and smiled.

“Oh yeah, my butterfly tattoo. I got this when I was...seventeen years old. It was around the time my brother turned eighteen and he wanted all of us to get some sort of tattoo. My mother agreed to it and we each got our own design.”

“But with my mine,” She grinned embarrassingly before continuing, “I wanted to impress this girl, I think her name was Michelle, and she loved butterflies so.” She said and shrugged.

“Did you impress her?”

“Nope, if I remember correctly the day I wanted to show it to her, she got a boyfriend.” Blue laughed a little, “But after while I liked the design of it, so it became a regular tattoo, in my mind anyways.” She again shrugged and started to go back to her cleaning, Piper watched her while thought come into mind.

“Blue, even now at your old age, you still try to impress people you like?” Piper asked, seeming that Blue ignore the old age part, she answered the question with a smile.

“Honestly, with Nate and up to now, I do try a lot to impress the people I like, in many ways.” She said innocently, her smile turn to a frown when she started to clean her suit more, Piper focused on more to calm her heart and her face reddening. After a few seconds, she asked another question.

“Do ya need any help with that?” Blue stopped and looked at her happily.

“Yes, Jesus I was waiting for you to ask me that.” Piper giggled and got up to the bag once again to get another bar of soap. Rolling up her sleeves, she sat closer to Blue and started to help, which made the woman very happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, tw for anxiety attack. Hope you enjoy

Staring at Kellogg's dead body, Hannah felt a small sense of relief. A very small amount of sense of relief.

The memory of the cryo-chambers came, her being called the back up. It haunts her for a few seconds before bringing herself back the present. She stared a bit longer, looting his body to find many cybernetic parts on him. Something told her to take them, taking each off his body.

Looking at each, she opened her mouth to make a comment how barely human he is now, but she couldn’t, something stopped her and she felt a dread coming with anxiety. Letting herself breath, she looked around. 

Seeing Piper walking around the room, stepping over synths and looting. Hannah looked more, landing to the white terminal. Getting a bit excited, she got up and walking to turn it on. Looking around while sitting, expecting to see anything about Shaun.

Searching through the files, she becoming more disappointed by the second, she felt an impulse to grip her chest from it becoming tighten. Instead she put her hands down to lap and tried to steady herself.

She had hoped that they’ll find Shaun here, or at least to know exactly where he is. Now, they just know that it’s the Institute who took him, but it didn’t settle anything. She started to focus more on pushing it away for now, it only to make it worse.

In the corner of her eye, she sees an hand rest on the armor covering her shoulder, looking to see Piper with a concerned expression. 

“Hey Blue, let’s get out of here.” She said, thumb pointing towards the doors. Hannah nodded, not trusting herself to talk. They walked out of the building, both stopping to see a giant airship while a voice was heard, with also the Pip-boy.

“Holy shit, look at that thing!” Hannah heard Piper say, the woman stared at it in amazement. Hannah stared at it too, but she become more dazed. It was simply becoming too much for her, her hand reaching her collar and trying to keep herself from breathing too fast.

The airship passed, the boom of the voice passing with it. Piper looked at her, Hannah nodded her side to show Piper can lead and she nodded. 

Hannah watched her back as they walked, trying to concentrate to keep a look out for enemies. She became thankful for that none come. She sees Piper on high alert, making sure to look back at her to make sure she didn’t fall back.

Though she did start to fall back, she was getting worse to the point tears was welling up. She thought to herself to just let it happen, and start to calling for Piper. 

“P-Piper-” She manage to let out before completely losing it. She stopped and crouched down, tears were already pouring down and her hand was shaking hard against her collar. She heard fast footsteps come near her.

“Blue-Blue get up,” Piper gently helped her, Hannah gripped tight on Piper’s coat, “C’mon let’s get this off you.” Hannah tried her best to help take off all her armor and bags but it was mostly Piper who did.

Piper then gently set her down on the ground, sitting in front of her. Hannah gripped onto her coat again, looking down between them to steady her breathing and stop shaking. Piper had the same idea.

“Hannah,” She looked up to her companion, “Breathe with me, alright?” She nodded and watched Piper start to breathe slowly. She followed her lead, her breathing was becoming stable, but she noticed tears still fell and she was still shaking hard, Piper noticed that too.

“You want a story?” Piper suggested, Hannah nodded again.

“When me and Nat got into Diamond City and bought the building, she wanted to cook something for the first meal being there. I agreed, she cooked some simple noodle cups and I didn’t think it would be bad.” Piper leaned forward a bit and made a ridiculous disgusted face, which caused Hannah to snort.

“It tasted disgusting, I almost want throw it up the second the food come into my mouth but God Blue I couldn’t tell her that.” Hannah start to wheeze a bit as to trying to chuckle, Piper took it as a sign to continue.

“Hell, I couldn't make any expressions!” She moved her arms up to exaggeration, Hannah had to let go but she her now free hands to wipe her tears, laughing at bit more.

“She was looking at me with such anticipation, I was thinking to make to myself, ‘Holy shit, what do I say?’ I didn’t want hurt her feelings Blue.” Blue continue to laugh louder, wheezing followed but it wasn’t getting bad. Using her right hand, she motion to the talking woman to continue.

“So I smiled and said it was the best thing I ever ate. She had the happiest smile and hey, I felt happy to eat it then. But after we put away the bowls and ready to go to sleep, it come right back up the moment I almost went to sleep. I ran out and went to a hurl in one of the empty booths-”

“Stop, stop, stop I can’t breathe.” Hannah said as she start to cough from laughing. She cough into her elbow for a few seconds, when she stopped she wiped the remaining tears of her face and looked at her companion.

“I haven’t had one of those for a long time.” She sighed and ruffled her hair. 

“I thought we would find out where exactly Shaun will be, even where the Institute is, but I gave myself too much hope.” She said with some sorrow, silence fell between them. She focus on one of her hands on Piper’s coat, thinking how it’s a bit rough under her touch.

“Blue,” Hannah looked up again, “I uh..I promise that we will find Shaun, together. No matter how long it take, we will find him.” Piper smile softly, Hannah smiled back.

“Even if it takes another 200 years?”

“Only if we live long enough.” Piper said, using her free hand to slightly bump Hannah’s shoulder. Hannah thought about it for a few seconds, before leaning in and bring Piper into a hug.

“Thank you Piper, it really means a lot to me…” She trailed off, suddenly feeling tired. She rested her chin on the armor, she closed her eyes as she felt Piper’s arms go around her waist.

“Anything for you Blue.”


	8. Chapter 8

That day was started as normal, both Blue and Piper did their morning routines, getting step up to leave. Blue tinkered at the weapons station, Piper watched her. 

While watching the women, Piper started to think, about how close Blue and her are getting close, and also all the advice Blue gave her about Nat. 

Those two things have been running around in her head for a while now. The latter is something she wants to thank Blue for it all, but with the former is also something she wants to mention that part too. Somehow.

It was really no secret to pretty much everyone that Piper is in love with Blue, and Piper was at least eighty percent sure Blue does love her back, but it still goes on her nerves to even say anything about it.

But, she told herself she’ll in her own way, say something about.

She stopped thinking about it when Blue turned to her and asked if she’s ready to go, she nodded and smiled, getting up and following her companion as she started to talk about what they’ll do today.

When they were close to leaving Sanctuary, Codsworth was floating fast to them. One of his mechanical arms is holding a plate of food.

“Wait Mum!” They both stopped as Codsworth slowed down towards Blue, handing the plate of food, which was a piece cake, to her. “I wanted to wish you a happy birthday before you leave! I also made some cake, just eat it with some caution.” He said excitedly, Blue grinned and took the plate.

“Thank you Codsworth.” Her grinned was bigger was she looked at the food. Codsworth floated away and Piper looked at Blue with a grin herself, who started to eat her food.

“Blue, hold up.” She said as she dropped one of her bags down to the ground and started to look it through, getting out a small red with blue polka dots. She stood up and stepped to Blue, who already ate half of the piece of cake, and moved the helmet off and move the hat in.

“Boom party hat,” She move the sting under her chin, making Blue grin even wider, “Happy 240th birthday.” 

“Thank you Piper, do you want any?” Blue pointed at the food with the fork, turning her smile into an encouraging one, “I promise it does not have any radiation.”

“No thanks, it’s yours today.” The woman nodded and then continued to eat the rest. Thinking that Blue will probably wear the party hat for the rest of the day, she put the helmet into the bag and picked it up.

Blue finished, walking now and scraping off the as Piper followed next to her.

“How old are you actually Blue?” Piper asked as they walked about of Sanctuary.

“I am now 30 years old,” She stopped and made a face , “Piper, I am old.” 

“Blue, c’mon. As much as I like to tease ya, you’re in the prime time of your life.” She said with reassuring smile.

“Still, sometimes it feels like just yesterday I was still in college getting my degree,” She shook her head, “Time is weird and I hate it.” 

“You must hate it more now that you’re 200 years in the future.”

“Yeah, kinda.” They smiled at each other before Blue continue. “But you’re right, I feel like I am in prime time of my life.” She began to walk and Piper kept close to her.

“Because you're in a wasteland with every leading factor of death?”

“Yup.” She answered, popping the P. “But, it’s been good. Mostly because I been through this wasteland with you.” She said softly and grinned at her before looking forward.

Piper’s pulse quicken, and something told her to start talking about the things she’s been thinking about, but she decided against it, just to wait later on for a better time.

Now she realize she gotta worry about Blue’s head being uncovered.

-  
It was coming close to nighttime and throughout the day Blue didn’t get hit in the head at any point at time, lucky.

For all that was spend all day, they manage to get many things done for people, and that they'll be heading out tomorrow to check out the Edge of the Glowing Sea. 

Looking at the sunset, Piper could guess it was around 7. She glanced to Blue, who was setting up a little camping fire with some food. She was still wearing the birthday hat, but now it's a bit more dirty.

She focused on the hat for a bit, taking a puff of her cigarette and thinking of what she wanted to say all day.

There were very few times when she was going to say something, like at Diamond City, but always someone came to ask them for help, leaving her no time to say anything. She actually starting to think the world didn’t want her to say anything yet. But she gonna at least try again right now.

So, she opened her mouth to start but Blue sat up and turn to look at her with a mischievous look. 

“Piper, would you like to dance with me?” She ask and reach out to her with her right hand. Piper felt a bit frustrated, but let the question process. She hears ‘The Wanderer’ playing and looking in the corner in eye she see Blue’s Pip-Boy.

“I don't think there's any way to dance to this song Blue.” Piper said as she raised an eyebrow.

“C’mon, there's many ways to dance to this.” Blue said, moving her hips a bit, stopping with a grin and still waiting for her to say yes. Piper looked at her hand and decided to go with it. 

“Alright Blue, if we’re gonna dance, let's dance.” She grab Blue’s hand as she pulled her up, dropping her cigarette and crushed it with her foot.

“Ooo, now I’m a bit scared.” Blue smiled as she laced her hand with Piper’s and wrapped her arm around her waist. Piper felt a bit confused, hearing that the song changed to ‘The End of The World.’ 

“I know what you’re thinking, just try to tune out the singing.” Blue said with a small smile. 

They started to slow dance, Piper looked down to follow the foot, making sure not to step on Blue’s feet. She finally did get the hang of it, following her footsteps and looking up the woman. She was still smiling, and Pipe focused on her.

Piper did tune out the singing part, making it more easier to going along with the dance. But she did have to look down a few points where she looked down because she felt too flustered, but she made sure to make it look like she’s checking her footing.

Halfway through the song, Blue started to hum it, very low and deep. Piper only focused on it, becoming calm by it. She surprised herself by nuzzling her head into the crane of Blue’s neck, but it didn’t seem to surprised Blue, as the humming continued.

Piper silently appreciated it, she continued to listening to the women's hum, not realizing it come to the end. She did realize when Blue started singing and swaying.

“Got a doll baby, I love her so,” She first sang, Piper moved her head and now looked at her, her singing was very good, though as the continued a bit it cracked a bit.

“Atom bomb baby, little atom baby, I want her want her in my wigwam!” Blue sang out loud, pulling Piper close to her, which caused her to move her arm around her waist, and started to swing their arms around up and down, moving around their bodies too. This made Piper laugh as she continued to sing as they danced this way.

“Atom bomb baby, loaded with power, radioactive as TV power,” A mysterious glint came to the eyes of Blue, Piper couldn’t registered it before Blue spun her around. She let out a yelp, seeing now she facing where the campfire is.

In the corner of her eye, Blue rested her chin on her shoulder, she was singing the rest of the chorus, their hands intertwined again and they moved together again. Piper, though, couldn't help to think on how very, very close they are right now, and thoughts following that she push to the back of her mind, but caused her whole face feels hot. 

Blue span her back, grinning widely as she pulled the woman closed to the dance before the spinning.

They continued with this to the near of the end of the song, Piper was spun a few times again, and she even sang with Blue, but tried to make it sound horrible to make Blue laugh. Which, she is proud to say she did. 

But Blue, once again, surprised her. Almost to death this time.

“A million times hotter than TNT! Atom bomb baby, little atom bomb!” Piper suddenly felt herself drop, panicking to grab anything, realizing Blue was holding her back. Feeling a bit an embarrassed on how she panicked, she let Blue pull her up.

“Blue, you gotta warn before you do things like that.” She said, they laced their right hands and she put her left on Blue’s shoulder again.

“Yeah, I should’ve. I’m sorry.” Blue said apologetically, Piper offered a smile to show it was okay, she smiled back. Travis’s voiced played through the radio, while he talked Blue once again hummed the song, they slowed dance to it.

Something in the back of her mind told her again to bring up the talks about Nat, she decided to go for it.

“Blue, I gotta tell you something.”

“Something up?” Blue asked, giving her full attention.

“Well, yeah. But it’s nothing bad.’ She frowned then gave a small smile, “Just, what you said about Nat. I’d been going over it again in my head, and what you said was right.” 

“Family’s too precious. What kind of life is she going to have if I never go near her again? It’s just, sometimes, it feels like the only things I’ve got in life are Nat and the paper. Having someone I can count on, someone like you, it’s meant a lot to me. Not a lot want to hang around with a nosy reporter.”

“Yeah, but you’re my kind of nosy.” Blue replied happily. Piper couldn’t help it to make a goofy smile, a burst of happiest going through her body.

“Heh. You’re the exception. I haven’t made a lot of friends in this career. I just wanted to right things I thought were wrong. And Nat and I first got to Diamond City, there was a lot of wrong. Crooked guards, lousy information. Heh. There was a hole in the exterior wall that was patched over with a bookcase. One bookcase. That’s it.”

“I started the paper more as an act of desperation than anything else. It turned out, I wasn’t the only thing, I wasn’t the only one who wanted things to change. After the first couples of editions, people may not have agreed with what I said, but everyone was listening.”

After she finished, Blue looked at her in confusion. “Seriously? One bookcase? Not even some tape?”

“No! But now, now you can’t even tell where the hole was. Brick, real mortar, the works. All because the paper. When the first edition hit the stands, I felt like I’d finally done something worth doing, but afterwards, things, things changed. People didn’t want to talk the way they used to. Seemed overnight, I’d gone from being Piper, friend and confident, to Piper, the nosy snoop.”

“A lot of folks, they haven’t treated me the same ever since. It started to feel like the only person I could count on was my little sis.” She said with a frown, but Blue just smiled.

“You can count on me, Piper.” Piper couldn’t help to smile back.

“I know I can. You’re not afraid of me like everyone else. I was sure that the paper would be the best I ever did in my life, But being here with you, now, now I don’t know, I’ve needed someone like you in my life for a long time, Blue. I just never expected I’d actually get them.”

“So thank you. For being the friend I can count on.” Piper finished, she satisfied with her speech. But Blue had a look, she stopped the slow dancing and drawn their arms down together.

“It sounds to me like you’re interested in becoming more than friends.” She said with a soft smile. It caught Piper in surprise, she wasn’t even thinking about that.

“Oh…” She dragged her left hand off the woman’s shoulder, looking anywhere that’s not her. “I, I mean, I’d be lying if I said I never thought about you that way...not that I’m always thinking that way…” She cursed herself, but she looked at the woman.

“It’s just, Blue, I’m loud and pushy and constantly getting in over my head. Why would someone like you ever want someone like me?” She asked in disbelief. Even with the times earlier she was sure Blue does feel that way back, it was something she couldn’t believe. But it seems like many times Blue proves her wrong.

“You don’t need to be flawless, Piper. You perfect for me.” Blue said in soft tone but with a large smile. Piper looked away again but with a goofy smile. 

“Perfect, huh? That’s a new one. Well, well, I think you're perfect, too. Goodness Blue. I-I don’t know what to say. You’re everything I could ever ask for.” Piper let a breath of happiest, but she was too flustered to look at the woman. She ended up on the crane of Blue’s neck again, she pulled her close to her again. She honestly felt the happiest in her life at this moment.

“You know Piper, I don’t know why you would say you never thought of me that way, when there’s so many times you were looking at my butt.” And now the moment was ruined. Piper buried her face further into her neck in embarrassment. She did think Blue never noticed, but she’s guesses not.

“And also the times where you kissed me on the cheek during the night,” And also she thought Blue was asleep during those, “But I thought it was cute. But, hey, you get to do it whenever you want!” Blue said in a singing tone. Piper had to agree, but she still grabbed her hat and awkwardly hits Blue’s back.

“Blue, shut up.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic for Spanish dialogue. This one is short too but I hope you enjoy.

With a sudden ripped on the oven, a sudden dust rush come between Hannah and Piper, causing the vault dweller to cough.

“What were you hiding-junk.” Piper said as she waved her hand frantically in front of her to keep the dust away from her face, coughing a bit as Hannah stopped hers. As they stripped apart the oven, she thought back to who lived here back then. She couldn’t think of who, so she just shrugged it off.

Stuffing all the items in her bag, she fixed her eyes upon Piper, who was standing and looking around more in the house. She couldn’t help to smile, watching the woman.

To tell you the truth, Hannah still felt the extreme happiness from when the two of them started their relationship. Thinking about it and just looking at her girlfriend gives her the rush of happiness. She didn’t want it do go away at all, as it really, was something of a kind of happiness she never experienced.

But she was to sure to say, she felt like she was in college again.

She silently laughed as the thought come to mind, she stopped watching Piper, scanning around the house herself, standing and walking around. Something did caught her eye as she walked into a bedroom.

Getting close to get a better look, it was one of the newest instant cameras, released days before the bombs dropped. It was smaller than the bulkier ones you can find around the Commonwealth. She grabbed the camera, turning it around but accidentally taking a picture of herself.

She almost dropped it as the flash come on, blinding herself for a few seconds. She set it down to rub her eyes to get her vision back, picking it once again and pulling out the photo. She looked very confused in it, almost angry, but the photo made her look very, very lighter in skin color.

Pictures like this makes her wish color was more widespread in film.

Waving the photo a bit, an idea come in mind while glancing at Piper. “Pipes, I have an idea.”

“Oh no, not one of your many infamous ideas.” She rolled her eyes at the comment, Piper stopped what she was doing and gave Hannah her full attention, “C’mon, let’s hear it Blue.”

“Let’s get our picture taken.” She says, holding the camera up, receiving a bewildered look. Walking up to the journalist, handing her the photo and patting her upper arm. “Little present for you, Ms. Wright. Now let's go find Preston.” Leading the way out of the partly destroyed house, they began walking to the house of the first settlers of Sanctuary.

“Thanks for the present, I can't wait to use it for many things.” Piper said, slipping the photo into one of her coat pocket.

“Please, use it only for good.” Hannah said with a smile, turning her head slightly to wink, which Piper reddened from the action. The vault dweller’s smile widen form it.

After walking, also saying hello to the settlers and Mama Murphy, they find the man talking to Marcy about the crops, the conversation ending as the two approach.

“Hello General, Piper. Is there anything do for you two?” Preston questions with a smile. Hannah smiled back, bring up the camera slightly.

“Hello Preston, I was wondering if you can take a picture of me and Pipes?” She answered with a question herself. He glanced between the two before nodding yes, Hannah had a huge grin as he did. Handing him and turning around to face her girlfriend. She took the cap and place it on her own head.

Leading the two, the end up on the destroyed street, having a distance between Preston and the two women. Hannah slipped her arm around Piper’s waist, pulling her to her side and smiling widely again, Piper returning with her own.

They both looked at Preston as he fiddled with the device, putting it close to his face to get ready, calling out, “Say cheese!” But Hannah got another, quick, idea before he took a picture, moving her free hand to cup one side of Piper’s face and bringing her face close to kiss her cheek as the picture was taken.

Hannah felt complete proud of herself that she did it fast enough, when the flash ended, she let go of her cheek and her waist, going up to Preston and patting his shoulder to thank him. Smiling, he handed the camera back, nodding and walking away to talk to some of the settlers.

Turning back to face Piper, she took out the photo and waving it a bit, studying it after and smiling. Hannah was obviously doing the kissing Piper’s cheek, the woman herself looked surprised but very gleeful about the kiss. Glancing up, the journalist smiling in anticipation on how the photo looked.

Though Hannah notices that the woman still a bit red on her. “ _My love_ , you look like a tato.” She says, cupping her cheek again and leaning forward to kiss her forehead. Piper slightly nudge after a few seconds, muttering shut up to her, but grasping the photo and grinning after she looked at it.

Seeing the grin, though, definitely made the vault dweller that the happiness will be there, for hopefully a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

Piper thinks, in her whole 24 years of being alive, she never hated someone as much as she hates Mayor McDonough.

She honestly thinks this man is her own personal devil, on the account of the bullshit coming out of his mouth, and the amount of bullshit he pulls on her in the name of ‘slander.’ So, with what he currently did to her, she is once again kicked out on her goddamn home and outside the wall.

She didn’t bother the man anyway, or even write any kind of article about the sleazeball, this time. He basically rounded up a bunch guards and grabbed her out of house, going on about how terrible she is and the slander he has to go through because of her papers.

God, thinking about made her pissed beyond belief, but she doesn’t try to scream at the wall or the receiver, knowing that the guards won't listen to her, again.

She just hoped Blue can convince the mayor to let her in, while she waits outside hoping that if any of the many super mutants walking around, the outside guards will help her.

It was awhile before the huge door to open, the screeching surprised her as she was lending against the door. As the door slowly risen, she was able to make three people near the walkway into Diamond City marketplace, one being a guard, the other two being Blue and McDonough.

Seeing the man lighted a fire inside her, next thing she knew she was up on the mayor's face. “What the hell, you bastard! You had no goddamn right to do that!” McDonough looked heavy offended as she yelled, he frowned and yelled himself.

“I do have the right, Piper! I don’t need anyone you or your newspaper here anymore!” This response caused the woman to laugh.

“I didn’t even do anything with my paper this time!” She yelled back in confusion, because it was in fact true, but she come quick with another response.

“Wait, wait, I will do something this time! New article, ‘Tyrant Mayor Throws Innocent Citizen For No Reason.’ Hey, I’ll add more things about you being a synth to rile things up.” She smirked as the man looked more and more angry, mostly because that she obviously did have a point of really not doing anything to him this time, but she’s sure the man had too much pride to admit it.

“Fine, if you want to be like, I’ll put you and your brat of sister out of here!” Now, that riled Piper up. The thought of this bastard putting her sister out in the wild made her pissed. She thought to just punch him right in the mouth, but Blue between the two of them, which she was actually thankful for.

“Mayor, I don't think that’ll be a good idea to do. There’ll be no point to bring a child into this, an innocent one by the fact, and we all know Piper did have a point of her not doing anything wrong.” Hell, Piper couldn’t help to have a smug smile as Blue defended her, he at least had to listen to her for saying what on all of their minds.

The man frowned and glanced at the guard, who was idly watching this go down, and looked back to the women, his frown turned to a thin line.

“Fine, I’ll just throw both of you in jail. Guard, escort them both.” With that, he turned around and left to go into the market, Piper manage to have the same thin line as the mayor. The guard shrugged to where he walked, Blue glanced to her and Piper quickly frowned.

So, that’s where they are now. In the guard area, having the guard stripping them both from some of the bags they carried, almost throwing them in a corner. He locked up the jail door, walking out while saying for them to have fun. The both of them stared at the only chair in the middle of the jail cell, resting against the wall.

“Well Blue, welcome to the Piper suite. It's good as it gets.” Piper said as she looked at her girlfriend, pointing to the chair to see if she wants to sit, Blue shook her head and went to sit on the floor. Piper went for the chair.

“Mm, still better than all the hotels I been in.” Blue responded, laying her head on Piper’s side, Piper herself wrapped her arm around the woman, rubbing the side of her shoulder.

“Blue, do you have any your holotapes on you?”

“Nope, the guard took them all, even the one in my Pip-boy.” Piper groaned at the response, she was pretty sure that, also, the guards hate her.

Hey, this time it was better with Blue here, but the guards still making boring as hell.

So, it become a staring contest between herself and the wall, which she’ll happily tell that she’s winning, feeling movement from Blue coming close, probably ready to take a nap. She moved her own body to help her feel comfortable, she giggled at the woman nuzzling into her side.

However, Nat came into mind after the action, anxiety settling in on the thought on how the little girl is doing now.

It was usually Nat will go to one of her friends house or Nick’s place, but with the threat from McDonough, she couldn’t help to feel anxious of the thought of anything happening.

Frowning, she decided to wait for the next to guard to come by and ask if they know anything about Nat. The waiting stopped for a moment when she heard mumbling from the vault dweller.

“What's that, doll? I couldn’t hear you.” Piper said, Blue nudged out of her side.

“I said, _my love,_ you feel very tense.” She rose an eyebrow.

“How do you know?”

“Because you been painfully gripping my shoulder for the last few minutes.” Looking at her hand, she is definitely gripping hard on the woman poor shoulder. She let go and smiled sheeply.

“Blue, I’m sure you can handle a little bruising.” She joked, the sitting woman mumbling something about Piper’s strength, as she start to move against her legs, letting her body slide at bit to let her head rest on the side of her leg, seemingly.

“Anyways, you thinking about the Mayor?” Blue asked, Piper reached to her face and start to caressing her face. Blue smiled at the action, Piper smiled back before frowning deeply.

“Yeah, but I’m thinking more of his threat.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it, he was just being a square.” She slightly moved to kiss her hand, Piper smiled once again. “If he does anything to Nat, then we can rise against him and throw him out of office. Then we’ll take his place as mayor.”

“Blue, we need to do an election first before even anyone can take his place. I think it’ll be better for you to be the mayor.” Piper said, deciding to amuse the woman’s talk, also starting to trace one of the scars on Blue’s face.

“Yes, and I will win. Probably, but it'll be likely because of my great charisma.” Blue grinned proudly but Piper snorted at the statement.

“Sure Blue, whatever you say.” Blue narrowed her eyes, and shaking Piper’s hand off her face, but the journalist just chuckled. “So Ms. Mayor, what will be the first thing you will do?”

“Firstly, let all ghouls in. Secondly, I will buy all of them noodles as a welcoming gift.”

“I’m not sure folks here will like that very much.”

“Ah, they’ll come around to it...I’ll buy them noodles too, just to make them happy about it.” She shrugged but with a smile.

“Well, you already have my vote.” Piper patted Blue shoulder, making Blue’s smile bigger. She open her mouth to retort but they heard footsteps coming in.

Danny walked in, looking at the both them. Piper smirked at him, he sighed and holstered his rifle, standing near the jail cell. He observe them in disappointment, almost looking like a disappointed father finding his kids doing something terrible. She had to hold back a laugh as she thought of it.

“So, Piper, what did you do this to get back in here?” He crossed his arms and frowned deeply. Now it was becoming difficult not to laugh, but she prevailed with some coughing.

“Y’know, the same old same old, just with Blue this time.” She patted her girlfriend’s shoulder, Blue said hello to him, Danny said hello back.

“Well, just to tell you guys, you’re only staying here overnight. I’ll be letting you out in the morning.” Hey, now she had some relief of the situation, but with the nagging about Nat prompted her to ask quickly.

“Hey Danny, have you seen Nat around, or any of the guards seen her?” Danny rose an eyebrow at the question.

“Yea, I have seen her walking to Nick’s place some time earlier.” Now, she feels complete relief to hear that from him-also seeing the Blue was feeling it too from the smile on her face. The man took it as it was, resting some of his armor around the place and almost walking out until Blue spoke up.

“Hey Danny, can you do me a favor real quick?” He nodded as the answer. Blue started to point at one of their many small bags, but from Piper point of view, it looked quite uncomfortable.

“Can you get that small bag right there?” He pointed it at too, she nodded and picked it up. He reached out through the bars and threw it at Piper, who barely was able to catch it out of surprised. Opening it out of curiosity, it was full of holotapes. She couldn’t help to grin at it.

“Thanks Danny boy, we owe you one!” She yelled out to him while he walked out, he yelled out, “Yeah, yeah,” until he was completely outside. She handed the small bag to the vault dweller, who had a small smile.

“Told ya McDonough was just being a square. Now, what do you want play, I’m pretty I have all the games in here.” She pulled some of the holotapes, inspecting the writing put on by tape.

“Whatever you want to play doll, I’m just happy we got something to do now.” Blue nodded in agreement, taking out one, and popping it into the Pip-Boy, starting it in while Piper began watching her play.  

With the thought of Nat being safe for the night, and even being in her own jail cell with her Blue, this was certainly better than every since time she had to be sent here. Now that Danny handed them the bag of holotapes, her boredom will be substance from the games, and making fun of Blue’s skills playing them, until they go to sleep. This just made her completely happy with the situation.

However, her boredom has substance, but it was mostly because they both fell asleep in the next few minutes. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Blue, what exactly are we doing?” Hearing the question made Hannah turn her head to the sitting journalist, forming a sly smile as she continued. Dragging one of her boots on the sand, a diamond was made. She grabbed some trash bins, walking and dropping them on each corner. She finally faced her, with a huge smile stretched on her face.

 

“We,  _ my love _ , are going to play baseball.” Hannah said, putting her hands on her hip to show some proudness, Piper just looked confused.

 

“But should we get any of the other to play with us? Since we need teams?”

 

“Yeah, I thought about that. But, it’ll be more fun with just the two of us.” She says, picked a glove and throwing to her girlfriend, who caught it perfectly.

 

The two of them are a bit far from Sanctuary, finding an empty area without any feral ghouls or raiders around. What is consider now their day offs, Hannah dragged Piper all the way here for a quiet game. Nevertheless, they still had a pistols on their hips just in case.

 

Picking up both the bat and ball, she tosses it to Piper, catching it without trouble. She stood at the right side of the home ‘plate,’ patting it the bat.

 

“Pipes, throw as hard as you throw a grenade, just don't hurt me.”

 

“Dollface, if you get hurt or blown up, it will not be my fault.” Piper said while tossing the ball up and down, taking a look at it and decided to throw it.

 

The first throw, she manage to strike out Hannah. She yelled out strike then going on saying, “Beginners luck!” Which got a loud huh-uh. 

 

She threw it back at her, gather some of dirt and rubbing it on her hands, gripping the bat and waiting for the ball again. The action gotten a confused look, but the journalist didn’t say anything, and pitched the ball once again.

 

It turned into a second strike, then into a third strike. She coughed and yelled out, “Out!” Picking it up once again, throwing it to Piper. She catched it, but has a smug smile.

 

“Blue, you can hit a human being perfectly in the face with a bat, but not a flying ball.” 

 

“There is a complete difference from a human being, and a ball. But it’s also I'm a bit rusty,” Hannah says while stretch and popping her back, and starts pointing to the right, “This next hit, I'm going to hit right over there, and you going to run all the way over there to get it and I will get a home run.”

 

“Just don’t hit towards a raider camp” Piper said with a smile.  She threw it again, and Hannah manage to hit perfectly, but where she wanted to hit it was anywhere near she wanted it to be.

 

She hit it, hard, towards Piper, almost striking her in the stomach as she dodged away.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Piper yelled in surprise, staring at the rolling ball, angrily glazing at Hannah and going to pick it up when it stopped. Hannah released the bat while she watched.

 

“Are you alright?” Hannah questioned, worriedness in her voice. Piper walked back to her position and nodded.

 

“Yeah, but I think you need better aim.” A smiled stretched, and Hannah couldn’t help her own smile, feeling relief she wasn't actually mad.

 

“I’ll work on that, right after this.” Now she is after on the bases, surprising Piper once again. She heard footsteps coming right behind her when she reach first place.

 

“Blue, I thought you’ll be out when I get the ball!”

 

“No, that counts when it's in the air and you catch it! Now you have to stop me at base before I get there!” Just as she says that, Piper picked up speed and goes past her to step onto the second base, causing Hannah to run back to first base, Piper running after her to be there first.

 

These continue a few times; Hannah managing to be first on second place, Piper stopping short behind her. Both tried to catch their breath for a second, staring at each other after to see which one of them will do something first. 

 

Hannah bolted to third base, once again having Piper right behind her, coming up a little faster and stepping on the base first, having Hannah bump into to her and nearly fell over. Piper help her stand up, while Hannah started to beam.

 

“You’re starting to become a natural at this.”

 

“Well, I’m learning from you,” Piper slightly bumped into her, walking with Hannah back to their positions, “The only person in the Commonwealth who’s still willing to play the game.”

 

“It’ll come back, and when it does and you end up in the major leagues, make sure to thank me.” She said while picking up the bat and waving it a bit, waiting for the ball to be thrown once again. Piper threw the ball at her and they continued.

 

They went for a few more rounds of their ‘game;’ admittingly, Piper is the one winning, but Hannah is really just having fun. So far in her new life in the Commonwealth, she felt this being normal, even with the thought in the back of her head of a thing, or person, coming to attack them at any point. It was also she was able to share this with Piper; something that was mostly misinformation, but hey, it made her feel absolute glee to play this with her.

 

She has an idea to take the game further, running on home plate and finally scoring for herself. She patted herself on the back, Piper following behind to give her a high five, after Hannah handed her the bat.

 

“Now it's your turn  _ my love _ .” 

 

“Oh? Well, here you go.’ Piper took off her glove and giving it to the woman, however, she threw it on the floor.

 

“Geez Blue, you could’ve said no.” 

 

“Sorry, I could’ve, but, yeah.” Embarrassment overcame Hannah and look away for a few seconds while having quietness come between them. She coughed and continued on what she wanted to say. 

 

“Anyway, I have a better idea for your swinging skills. But it’s all the way in Sanctuary.” She frowned while saying that, realizing she could’ve brought the thing when they were walking other here.

 

“Let’s go get it then.” Piper said, ready to drop the bat and move, but Hannah shook her head.

 

“Nah, I’ll go get it, one of us has to watch the bases,” She leaned forward to kiss her on the nose and turning to jog to the way of Sanctuary, “Be right back!”

 

Jogging the way, she got there within thirty minutes. Saying hello to some of the settlers, she went into the shack, finding the thing she wanted in the middle of the main room, right where she put it.

 

It was a pitching machine she manage to seize from some raiders, which she would tell you to never do it, because you’ll get thumped by fast balls, but she modified it to not be fast as it was. She grabbed it at the bottom and started to carry it back.

 

She manage to jog with it, getting there quick as much as she can. She spotted Piper sitting on the ground waiting. 

 

“Hi buddy.” Hannah breathed out as she come by Piper, going to the pitchers positions and gently setting the machine down. Patting it, she smiled at Piper.

 

“I always feel like when you bring something like this, one of us will get hurt.” Hannah couldn’t help to stick her tongue at her and Piper laughed.

“Don’t be so negative Pipes.”

 

“It’s my job to be negative Blue.” Hannah chuckled at the response and start to mess with the PItching machine.

 

“It shouldn’t be around me. Anywho, I fix it to not hurt us at all. Well, at least it won’t hurt us at the alarming speed.” She said as she continue to mess around with it, feeling satisfied on what she done, grabbing the ball on the ground, putting in with the rest, and turning it on.

 

It made loud ringing noise firstly, then into a low hum, Hannah shout out to her to get ready; the first ball flew out and Piper missed. 

 

“Oh, you’ll get the nice one.” Hannah said for words of encouragement, the second ball followed and she missed again. 

 

She got to hit it on the fourth ball, striking it over head, which Hannah clapped to and gave her a thumbs up. For the next three balls, she hit them all. 

 

“Nice job,  _ my love _ ! No doubt you’ll get the all.” Hannah walked around to grab the baseballs and dropping them in. 

 

“C’mon let's get this start, I like to show more of my skills.” Piper said, waving the bat a bit, Hannah turn the machine on, started to shot.

 

She hit all but three, Hannah said some encouragement to Piper and went for the balls. An idea popped in her head, forming a sly smile again, and putting the items back in.

 

“Hold up, I want to try something.” Hannah switched the machine on, then hustled to Piper. Hearing the machine start turning into a hum, she went behind the journalist and reached for the bat. She put her hands between and below hers, bringing her close to her.

 

“Blue, what are you doing?” 

 

“You said I need to work on my aim right? Well, I thought this will help!” She manage to yelp out right as they went for the first flying, missing it completely. As they wait for the second, she settled her head of Piper’s shoulder.

 

“Y’know Piper, if we use our hips-” She stopped when they went for the second, missing it too, “-together we can have better chance to hit them.”

 

“How does it?” Piper questions, both reach again for the ball and hitting it, but not far.

 

“I don't know! But we were always told to use our hips to help hit the ball back then. But I never understand-” They reached again but missed it, “it because I always see the other players missing it using that way. But the coaches kept drilling into us, but thinking about now-” Another ball came flying and they hit it, but it didn’t went far either, “-I shouldn’t think about it because it always work for me.”

 

Piper was laughing after she finished her rambling, they went for the other ball, hitting it overhead. Hannah had a smile form.

 

“But it seems like perfectly for you, huh Pipes?” Piper laughed again, got ready for the next ball.]

  
“Shut up Blue, I’m trying to play baseball.”   


	12. Chapter 12

Over the last few days Piper and Blue returned to Diamond City, Piper has been completely alone while Blue and Nat went to hang out with each other.

She didn’t mind it at all, she was glad the two of them took the chance to get close, and she saw how Blue was able to bring the kid out of the pre-teen, which makes Piper happy.

The kid been growing up little too fast for her.

So now, she’s sitting and typing up new stories that have been filling up in her head for the whole time she was gone from the city. She was so in the zone, she almost missed the sudden noise down stairs. She grabs her pistol, placing herself behind the railing of the stairs and peering over, ready to scream and point to whoever is there; seeing, though, it was Blue and Nat.

She moved the weapon to her side; cursing herself for almost pointing the gun at them, but is now watching them to see what they’re doing.

So far Blue has been pulling items out of her junk bags, Nat helping her by carrying some of them but shushing her every time she made some sort of loud noise. 

It was obviously they didn't want her to know they were inside, but her curiosity overcame her, watching them leave the house, and getting up to go after them.

She waited by the door, and starting counting a few seconds before going out. She caught sight of them heading towards Home Plate, the new house Blue recently bought. When she was in there after the purchase was, there was only a couch and a stairway onto the roof; she guessing Blue made it into a building space.

They went into the house, and Piper quickly jogged over there, reaching the door, but was too nervous to knock. But she pushed the nervousness away and knocked.

There was sudden loud noises coming from inside, then quietness following until the door was fairly opened, Blue coming out and closing the door. She leaned against the door, and Piper noticed some grease on her face.

“Hello Piper.”

“Hi Blue.” A smile rose up on Blue face, and Piper mimicked it, also crossing her arms.

“So, is there something you need my love?”

“Well, I want to know why I almost scared to death with you two sneaking around the house and dropping things while you.” Hannah moved to rub her neck.

“Yeah, I'm not good a at being sneaking.”

“I know, I’ve experienced the results from you keeping your radio on with enemies around ” Blue rolled her eyes and Piper chuckled.

“At least I remember to turn it off this time.”

“Probably with my sister telling you to turn it off.”

“...Yes, Nat did tell me to turn it off before we came in.” They both laughed after Blue was done talking; Piper couldn’t help to feel some delight to have light banter, but, she made herself focus on her quest on finding out what they’re building.

“Blue, be honest, what are you two building in there?”

“I can't tell you.” Piper paused for a moment.

“Y’know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know I can.” Blue smiled. “But, I can't with this one, it's a present for you.” Piper couldn’t help to smile herself. 

“Now I really want to know what it is.” Piper said, making Blue shake her head.

“You can’t, it’ll ruin the surprise if I told you. You gotta wait until it’s done.” Piper frowned.

“How long will it take to finish?” She asks as Blue paused and start to think for a second.

“About a few days; it be completely ready, if we actually get to work by the time we do finish it.” Piper nodded to the response.

“Alright, just make sure not to hurt yourself dollface.” Blue chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I have Nat making sure I won’t.” Blue leaned forward to kiss her cheek and going back inside the Home Plate. Piper can already feel the blush come, using some her hair to cover some parts of her cheek; started the walk back to Publick Occurrences.

She still wanted to know about whatever they’re building, but she settled to be patient. Though, she was confused about why they decided to build something for her, but she felt joy from knowing it.

She choose to continue with finishing the new articles, getting ready for them to print. She hope it’ll be around whenever the two of them are done.

She also hopes the two of them don’t actually get hurt from whatever they’re doing.

-

They didn’t, thankfully, and she did finish her articles.

She found out what thing they were building after the day she finished her work; she planned to ask them to help with the printing after she woke up, but the two of them had different plans.

Opening her eyes from feeling something touching her, she first sees Nat looming over her. Seeing her, Piper jerked away frightened.

“Jesus fuc-Nat, what are you doing?” 

“Sorry sis, I need to wake you early.” Confused, Piper watched Nat reach down to the ground, and put a party hat on her stomach. “Since it’s your birthday and all.”

She gaped at the hat, processing things slowly from tiredness. It finally clicked; the two of them running off and building a present for her makes more sense now. She started to beam and grabbed the hat, picking herself up to sit up. She strapped it on her head and reached to ruffle her sister's hair.

“So, is my present scaring me half to death right as I wake up?” 

“No, it’s part of it.” Piper stood up and stretched; Nat beginning walking towards the stars and Piper followed her. “C’mon, we going to see the ultimate gift.”

From just viewing from top of the stairs, they hung some letters to say ‘Happy Birthday.’ Going down, she beginning seeing a big makeshift bow on some paper covering the present; Blue is right behind it, hands on hips with a huge smile.

“Hello, happy birthday!” Nat followed with Blue on the happy birthday when they reach present. She stared at it for a moment, trying to figure what it is from the form of the paper. But Nat nudged her towards it.

“Piper, open it!” Her little sister urged her; Piper glanced at Blue and she also urged her with a smile. She then went for the present, taking off the bow and ripping off the paper to show more of the present. Finally when it was all off, she got a good look of the thing.

It was a new printing press, well as new as it can get, but it looked exactly the one outside. She started to inspect it, turning back to Nat and Blue in disbelief.

“Did you guys really build this?”

“Yeah! You always ask to make you another, so we did it.” Blue said, Piper smiled slightly, she always mention it when Blue build something on her own, but she didn’t think the woman would do something.

“We didn’t think it’ll take it long as it do.” Nat comment, watching Piper continued to inspect the machine. “I thought it would take a day to finish.”

“It would’ve took a days if we had robots on an assembly line.” Blue replied.

“We should’ve build those first then.”

“It would’ve took longer though.” Piper snorted at the conversation, stopping and watching them talk back and forth. 

“Hey you two.” She said, getting their attention. “Where’s my birthday cake?”

“We couldn’t make one, apparently you can’t anymore in this world.” Hannah said, Piper chuckled and Nat rolled her eyes. Hannah continued. “But, we got something to make it up.” She walked out the door, coming back in a few seconds, cradling some items and dropping them on the couch. It was food, specifically sweets.

“A bunch of sweets?” Piper asked, Blue nodded.

“We also got a bunch of Nuka Cola in Home Plate.” Blue replied back.

“I was one the one who made the idea to get the sweet and Cola, just to let you know” Nat added, Blue nodded in agreement. Blue, then, had a big smile on her face again, Piper couldn’t help to smile back. 

“So, do you like it?” Blue asked, Piper was going to say something but an idea popped up, and she went with it. 

“I definitely do,” She paused to take a few steps towards Blue, “But someone gotta get a thank you present.” With that, she lean forward to kiss Blue, already feeling a smile from Blue. It only lasted for a few moments, Nat making a disgusted noise. Piper pulled away and turned her attention to Nat.

“C’mon kid, I didn’t forget about you!” She started to go to Nat, who was ready to run.

“No that’s okay! It was all Hannah’s idea and she build it all-” She stop short as Piper went and kiss her cheek. Nat made another disgusted noise again, wiping her cheek with her sleeve. 

Piper glanced back at Blue to mouth her a ‘thank you,’ now looking at the new printing press.

“C’mon guys, we need the Nuka Cola, and get some printing done!”

In response of that proposition, was another noise from Nat, a grunt this time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long delay for this chapter. This chapter consist people sleeping and some fluff. I hope you enjoy.

The transition between ‘leaving’ Boston and coming to the Commonwealth, has completely ruined Hannah’s sleeping schedule.

 

Well, her sleeping schedule has been messed up since her time in Boston. She didn’t believe her mother about babies destroying everything you thought about sleep, having Shaun was like having her mother come invading her mind, saying, “I told you so.”

 

But the beginning of her wasteland adventures was waking up in the middle of the night and at certain times unable to go back to sleep.

 

There was also the times she was able to doze off at random places. But now, if she’s not sleeping anywhere she considers safe and Piper is not there with her, her body will refuse to sleep.

 

She got use to it quickly; she had been the same situation during college, but the fault of that was caffeine driven adventures, classes, work and other personal matters, but Piper seemed to take time to get used to, she said it’s off-putting.

 

She could agree since she could go on for many, many days without sleep.

 

In the beginning, Piper poked fun that Hannah drinks too much Nuka Cola during their breaks and the coffee they can manage to find-Hannah would be lying if the thought of the drinks ruining her sleep schedule didn’t come to mind - but her love become more and more concerned when she was staying awake almost every they are out in the wasteland.

 

Hannah told her not to worried; she believes it just her anxiety acting up and causing her insomnia, it’ll likely pass at some point. It did not calm Piper’s worries, and she does try to convince her to slumber at night, but Hannah waves it off and tells her to go to sleep instead. She does, with mild protest.

 

But, Piper does get through when she hadn’t slept for almost 3 weeks.

 

“Babe you gotta go to sleep.” Piper said once they set up a temporary campsite, Piper sat near her own sleeping bag and Hannah proceeds to sit next to her, “You’re not like Nick, you need sleep.”

 

“Hey, you never know, I might actually be like Nick, just without the glowing eyes and the no skin part.” Hannah says it to tease her, but Piper’s frown made her next response a bit more serious, “Pipes, I’m fine. I can go on a little longer without sleep.”

 

“Blue, we being out here for three weeks and you haven't slept since we left Diamond City. I’m worried something might happen if you continue like this.” Piper said with worry, she paused, “Look, at least snooze for a couple hours, I’ll keep watch and I will wake you if something happens.”

 

Hannah considered it, acknowledging that she might be right. This has been the longest she’s been awake, and if she doesn't catch a few winks, her body will likely breakdown.

 

Thus, she smiles and says she will try to rest, only if she get to rest on her thighs. Piper said she can. Hannah shifted her body over, taking off her helmet and laid her head on her thighs. Piper starts caressing her hair a moment after, they stared at each other will Hannah her eyes droop. Hannah decides to not fight it, letting her eyes close and focus on the hand brushing around her hair.

 

“Goodnight Blue.” Piper's voice was distant to her as tiredness bit by bit took over. She says goodnight to her too, and fall asleep a second later.

 

* * *

Blue was fast asleep, soft snoring was coming from her and Piper felt accomplishment.

 

Getting the woman to sleep was like getting Nick to consider sleep. Her girlfriend can be stubborn, and during their travels it made her feel frustrated but she strived to be patent with Blue, obviously it paid off.

 

But, she knows she’ll wake up in a few hours, so being the lookout this night will be temporary. She reaches for her pistol that was on the side of her sleeping bag, trading it off with her left hand. She goes back to what she was doing, and keeps out for anything suspicious. 

 

Their campfire was simmering now, offering least light over time and Blue’s Pip-Boy overshadowing the light. 

 

Piper let her defense diminished and she let her thoughts drift. She didn’t catch the soft footing coming near them until the last minute, but she reacted in time. She whips the pistol to the direction of the noise, the steps stopped but she hears the swiftness of guns being pulled out. She yells out, “Who’s out there?!”

 

Whoever was there decided to be silence, a voice shouting out to her, and it was near, “Are you, Piper Wright?”

 

“Hey, I’m gonna be the one asking the questions here; who are you?” Piper countered, it was silent again. Whoever is their starts coming forward, she recognizes from the footsteps. there is a few more folk. They come closer and closer, the two light sources don't offer up, but offered enough to identify mercenary armor of the individuals.

She curses under her breath, ‘You gotta be fuc-’ she was cut off by the sound of the mercenaries cocking their guns.

 

“So, are you the bitch that slandered a raider boss name in your article?”

 

“Buddy, I have ‘slander’ plenty of raider bosses in my line of work, you gotta be specific.” Piper countered, as she says this, she uses her free hand to slap Blue awake.

 

“I think you know who I’m talking about lady.” She really doesn’t. She’s been cranking out stories so much now, it's hard to keep track what's written when the next one comes out. She has to look at her list to get familiar with the recent raider leaders in the articles.

 

But, that’s a matter for later, the current matter is the mercenaries pointing their guns at them, and Blue is not waking up, amazing. She must be in a coma if she's not hearing what's going on. Her tapping hasn't worked at all, what Blue does is swat her hand away and pulls herself closer to Piper's stomach.

 

She would’ve loved this, she does if she’s being honest, but the looming guns quickly diminished the feeling. They seemed to not hear Blue’s short movement, or they just want to deal with her alone. Either way, she doesn’t want Blue to be in the line of fire, and she believes the gunmen don’t want to chat anymore. Thus, she does what she does when she’s unable to talk her way through, fight until they flight.

 

“Alright, if you three want to dance-” She gently moves Blue away from her, hurriedly grabbing the pillow of the sleeping bag on her head and grabs her gun, “Let’s dance.”

 

* * *

She won, as per usual.

 

She convinces them to deal with the matter relatively far from the campsite; telling them there were ferals around the area and they’ll attract them with their gunshots - she wasn’t completely lying, there were feral ghouls around but Blue and her put to rest they can find before establishing their camp, but they don't know that- she flips one over and the rest got scared and run off, the one of the ground was quick on his feet to catch up, screaming at them for not helping him.

 

For the years she’s been a journalist, you would think the folk who send these people will hire someone who actually tries, but she’s thankful the mercenaries haven’t been any real danger, to say the least.

 

She jogs back to the after the three was nowhere in sight, everything in their site was coming in her perception. As she gets close, Blue was sitting up and rubbing her eyes, indicating she woke up pretty recently. She slows down when she’s near to her, Blue noticed her quickly.

 

“Hey,” Blue muttered groggily.

 

“Hey old-timer,” Piper says back, sneaking a kiss on her cheek and plops right down to near her sleeping bag.

 

“You had to go to the bathroom?” She answers no, “What happened then?”

 

“Y’know, just another day at the job. Going out to the wasteland, helping people in need, writing articles, having people coming after me and try to kill me.”

 

“The usual?”

 

“Heh, the usual.” She echoes back to her, Blue takes a moment to stretch and crack her back.

 

“Did you say the phrase I told you about?” Blue asked Piper made a face in confusion.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You know, the one I told about it.” Today seemed to be the day Piper has completely forget about everything, because she still doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Blue cleared her throat, and said in her old west voice, “Come on snake, let’s rattle!”

 

Hearing it out loud triggers the memory of Blue suggesting it, as of now and then, she has to prevent herself from laughing. The accent being the primary culprit of this.

 

“I’m sorry,” She begins, ”I didn’t say it to them”

 

“Well, that’s disappointing.” Blue says immediately after, Piper made a face at her again, knowing she probably can’t see it, Blue continues on, “Wait, do you mean you didn’t say at all, or you didn’t say it with the voice?”

 

“Blue, if I did say it, I wouldn't use the voice.” She remarked.

 

“...Ain't that a bite.” Blue said after taking a moment, basically repeating her early statement but with a different phrasing. Piper rolled her eyes and called her a dork, Blue faintly hummed as a way to say she knows. She reaches for the pillow near Blue’s and placing it in it rightful spot on her sleeping bag.

 

“You’re going to sleep?” Blue inquired; Piper placed her pistol right it was before.

“Yup,” Piper pops the p, and she slips into the bag,  “Since you’re awake, there’s no way you’re going back to sleep - and I threw a man over my shoulder, so I’m pretty beat.” She takes off her cap and places it next to her gun. She moves to her side and Blue moves to sit closer, her Pip-Boy now illuminating light better but it’s not blinding. It’s easier to see Blue now, and she watches Blue come and grasps her hand.

 

“You threw a man over your shoulder?” Blue repeats back, almost like she never seen or hear Piper do it. She nods, assuming Blue can see her also, “You must’ve scared him completely if that's all you did to him.”

 

“The other two run off before he even got up from the ground.” Piper murmured, slowly becoming tired by the second. Blue chuckled and makes a comment about her being scary, or something. She couldn’t pay attention at that point. She quickly became tired, and she can pay attention is their hands; Blue’s hand slowly stroking the back of her hand.

 

Things became quiet now, and the stroking keeps her tired. Few minutes later, she falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

Hannah takes responsibly to finish watching the area for rest of the night. She lights the fire and gets her weapons she uses for the night. Nothing major happens, it’s mostly been the average feral ghouls and molerats roaming by. She doesn’t mind them, though, she keeps an eye out for anyone who came after Piper. No one came by.

 

Morning comes fast. While the sun comes up, she feels safe enough to put away the night weapons, and sit down to watch the sunrise. She seen it so many times now it became part of her routine, it’s something to observe for the moment before she does anything else.

 

Something different happens today, it seems. Hannah was drawn away from her thoughts to Piper waking up. She was rather surprised to see this, she usually gets up a few hours later. No matter, she’s happy to see her awake.

 

“Good morning,” Hannah said simply, Piper makes a sound that sounded like a good morning. She takes a minute to reorient herself, she looks at her with weary.

 

“What time is it Blue?”

 

“It is, uh…” She glancing at her Pip-Boy, “7 on the dot” Piper groans and covers her eyes with her forearm.

 

“Ugh, too early.” Piper said with a yawn, turning to her side like last night. “I’m going back to sleep.”

 

Hannah doesn't say anything to respond, she was expecting her to say this. She wakes up around 9 o’clock fully energized and ready to go, so it’s best to let her sleep.

 

Piper’s been quiet, she suspected her to be snoozing again. The sun is fully up now, so she does her best time waster in this type of situations, Pip-Boy games. Before she moved to their bag, though, Piper broke her silence.

 

“Blue, come sleep with me.” Hannah raises an eyebrow to the statement. She knows what Piper means, she stills want to tease her for phrasing it the way it is, but she thinks it’s too early to tease her.

 

She complies and slips into the sleeping bag. It was a tight fit but maneuvering from both parties, they manage to get comfortable. Their nose was touching and Piper’s eyes were closed. 

 

Some moments later, Piper breathing slowed down, indicating she closes going back into her slumber.

 

Hannah moves her arm that was around Piper’s hip, moving up her back and rubs her back. To respond, the younger woman draws her closer, burying herself into her shoulder. She changes her movement, she caressing her finger back and forth on against her spine.

 

“Piper,” Hannah says, she waits and the younger woman fabricates a tiny sound, “What is the question insomniacs are always asking people?, ‘How’d you sleep last night?’” She didn’t give her a chance to respond in the middle of the pun, but it didn’t matter, she still felt a chuckle and Piper moves her head to speak.

 

“Y’know, sleeping comes so naturally to me, I could do it with my eyes closed.” Hannah chuckles lowly, she feels a light kiss against her cheek and Piper shifts her head back to her shoulder. Hannah remains what she’s doing and wait for her to

 

It was quiet, until she hears, and feels, the snoring from Piper.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The Railroad was an organization the two of them accidently found.

Piper’s been hearing about them since the moment the Commonwealth became more worried about the synths lurking among them. The whisperers about the Freedom Trail followed.

She's done several articles about the group, from the limited research she could do, she wrote of what the Railroad was and their beliefs. Diamond City people either did not care, usually, or thought they have misguided on their views on synths - One of the most charming complaints she has ever received from one the articles, “Saving synths?! We shouldn’t be saving them, we should be fucking killing them you bitch!”

She has no idea if the fella thought she was a part of the Railroad, or just wanted an excuse to call her a bitch.

They have pushed to the back of her mind after; she was more worried about the Institute's presence in the city itself.

She was reminded of that once Blue came; a guard was telling her about them and to follow the trial. Blue wanted to check them out, but also forgetting about them as soon as they starting doing they’re own thing.

Traveling to the Old North Church was to get more junk for the buildings and machinery the local settlement nearby. They finished their duty on the first floor, but there was a basement. Blue’s curiosity got the best of her and Piper decided to follow her; the symbols on the walls and the wheel with rotating letters made it apparent to her who was down here.

Explaining to Blue who may be here induced her to become buoyant and Piper couldn’t help to feel it too when she was attempting different phrases on the wheel. She manages to do the trick and they were faced with folks drawing their weapons on them.

First impressions aside, the two became the newest agents.

Well, Blue really was; Piper was brought along because Blue refused to do anything unless Piper was there with her, Desdemona and the rest comply. She must’ve done a good impression on them, though. Desdemona comes up to her privately while Blue was out with Deacon, informing her that organization wishes to make her an agent.

She was flattered and says yes. Like Blue, she had no idea what codename she wanted, so she just chooses her name. (Blue sees her name on the list of the agents, and said, “I thought you would pick Charmer, since you’re charming and all.” She keeps the smirk )

The Railroad grew into their primary fraction, with alongside the Minutemen of course. It feels right to be working with them, and between the two, they’re able to help people more than they did before.

Additionally, they found a way to the Institute.

Blue has been anticipating for this; the built of the teleporter developed into a fast process, Blue persistent caused the team to go fast. It was done after a day, however, it seems Blue’s adrenaline vanished, and became jittery. Piper attempted to calm her, but no doubt she made it worse once she put out the idea of the teleporter not working.

Blue chuckled anyway; when she was ready to go, she gently kisses her and tells the team she’ll be back soon, and a bright light made Blue disappear.

That was two weeks ago.

The first thing they check was any Blue goo on the teleporter. There wasn’t, thankfully. The second thing was the doubt not making the trip, but they had to stay optimistic. Everyone went back, and they waited; each day the atmosphere changes from confidence to apprehensive. 

Piper had to keep herself from pace around in distress, every little possibility of what could've happened to Blue ran through her mind multiple times. She indulged herself to either writing or drawing in her notepads, or bantering with Deacon to distract herself from the thoughts.

She was smoking her third cigarette with Deacon going on about the band he wants to create with her and Blue, then suddenly, a blue flash shined from the staircase. Piper's hand was ready on her holster whilst several agents drew their weapons. One agent stepped forward to investigate, she peeked in the entryway. 

“It’s just the Wanderer.” She calls out, everyone exhausted their weapons. Piper was quick on her feet and passes everyone near.

She takes a step on the stair, a smile crossed her face but looking at Blue, the smile turned into a worried frown.

Blue bears a frown of her own; staring beyond her, seeming distant away from her, even though she’s some steps away. She’s grasping something while rocking back and forth, she notices her after she climbs up; she jerks her arm to her hip but calms down upon recognizes her.

“Hey,” Blue said with a small smile, Piper repeated back with her own smile. Blue lingers her glance before looking back in front her. 

She starts to rock again, slower this time. Piper reached over and grasp her hand as a way to confront her. She stops again and grips her hand.

“I’m a little shock the Institute let you leave. Unless you’re some sort of synth replacement...” Piper begins, slowly narrowing her eyes in suspicion, afterward widening her eyes, “...Which is just crazy…” 

The corner of Blue’s mouth twitched, “Don’t worry, I’m not a synth,” Blue moves right to be facing her, “Or, I don’t think I am; I wouldn’t put it past them if they did. ” Blue said simply, sighing and casting her eyes down to their hands; she rubs her thumb on the back of her hand.

She wouldn’t put it past them, either; the conversation was left with Blue becoming distracted by their hands. Many questions are filling Piper’s head, now and old, of the boogeyman. The most important one, where's Shaun?

From the state Blue was in before, something happened relating Shaun, and she not sure if she should be asking the question.

Blue suddenly glances to the left, she follows her glance and sees Deacon holding up a small bag and gives a thumbs up, beaming to them before leaving the staircase. Blue glances at her with confusion and Piper shook her head.

“He made a bet with Dummer boy if you’ll come back or not. Deacon, obviously, betted on you.” Piper explains Blue smiles like she expected this.

“How much did they bet?”

“100 caps.” Blue snorted.

“I assumed my return would worth more than hundred caps.”

“It was; Deacon wanted to go higher, but Dummer boy refused,” Piper explained.

“Mhm, knowing Deacon, he might’ve brought it up so high he’ll just be stealing all of his caps.” Blue said, looking back where Deacon previously was, “I’m pretty they’re all waiting for me to come down and start answering some of the questions,” She turns back to her, her smile turns into to more a thoughtful one, “And I’m sure you have your own set of questions.”

Piper smirked slightly, to say she right, but it she let it fade slightly, “Hey, I do, but I don’t want to start nosing around if there something you’re not ready to talk about it yet.”

“It’s that obvious, huh?”

“You rocking back and forth was kinda of a clear indication babe.” Blue mouth twitched again.

“You’re right, there are a few things I’m...still in shock about. I just need some time to think them through,” Piper grasps her hand again, immediately rubbing the back of her hand, “But, still, ask questions. I'm willing to share almost everything I saw and learn; just start with the basics.”

The basics, huh. She thinks she never did start with the ‘basics’ when she first started being a journalist. She ponders on where to start first, “What does the Institute look like inside? And how are the people? We all know they like taking people while they sleep, but I want to know if they’re different from their kidnapping ways.”

Blue chuckles, “The Institute looks like…” She stops to consider her words, “It looks exactly how things were back thing, but with a Sci-Fi twist. Everything’s very orderly. Almost all the rooms I went to was a lab, a bedroom or a storage room. Every lab, they were working they were assigned to, one room is where the synths are made, and other has a mini zoo with synth gorillas.”

“Synth gorillas?’ Piper baffling asks.

“Yeah, I was confused as you are. I was expecting to see some lions and monkeys with them, but they have not gone that far yet...Kinda happy they haven’t yet, to be honest.” Blue chuckles.

“Hey, I would like to see the lions, even if they’re from the Institute.” Piper counters, Blue raises an eyebrow.

“I did say there’s the potential of lions still alive in Africa.”

“Heh, as I said, if you’re right, we need to find a way to to get there.”

“I do,” Piper raises her eyebrow this time to question her, “We’ll ask to the Brotherhood if use can use the Prydwen to travel to Africa.” Piper wrinkles her nose.

“I don’t think we can just waltz right in and ask to use their ship, and for the last time we were there, they didn’t seem too happy with us.”

“We just need to ask nicely, then maybe they’ll let us use it.” 

“I doubt it Blue,” Piper says, and Blue frown slightly, looking more like a pout, “Anyway, we got off track. Tell me about the folks down there.” Blue became more concentrated.

“They were very welcoming when I arrived; given the circumstances and some of the conversations I heard around the main chamber about me being around such ‘vulgar’-” Blue hold up her hand holding the vial and puts up two fingers to do air quotes, “-people up ground.” Hearing that made her blood boil, gripping Blue’s hand, and Blue quickly eyed her with worried. 

She would’ve definitely give something vulgar if she ever saw those fuckers, she thinks to herself; Blue patiently waited for her to say something, however, Piper tells her to continue on, not waiting to start a rant.

“...Alright; aside from the way they talk to me, they way they treat the synths can be considered borderland slavery. I knew from when we joined this organization and from what the synths we escorted have told us, but seeing it for myself was very...insightful,” Blue says, grimacing, “So far one instance of a synth starting to show signs of free will and one scientist instantaneously send her to start to restart her programming; wasn’t a very good first impression, to say the least.”

“I have a feeling there wasn’t gonna be a good impression anyway,” Piper claims, Blue shrugs, bringing an end to the set of questions. 

Piper ponders what questions she should ask next, Blue awaits patiently, slightly unraveling their fingers, and starts playing with her fingers. Her mind leads to one of the obvious questions, who the leader? Like her question about Shaun, she has a hunch this is potentially harmful to ask, yet her curiosity has gotten the best of her.

 

“Blue,” Piper begins, caught the vault dwellers full attention, “I gotta ask...Who’s their leader? I have been wondering since the day they made themselves known and maybe I’ll give the bastard a piece of my mind,” Piper says Blue promptly downcast her eyes, the deep frown coming back with it, Piper backpedaled, “If I asked something wrong he-”

“No-” Blue stops her from her sentence, bring her eyes back, “No, you didn’t my love,” Piper smiles slightly at the pet name, creating Blue to turn her frown to a small smile, “The answer to your question, is one of the few things I’m shaken up about, and I’m not too sure if I’m ready to talk about. But-” Piper was ready to speak but Blue gives her look, asking her to let her continue, “-You and everyone deserve, and needs, to know who’s the leader, considering I’ll be faking my ‘alliance’ with him.” 

Blue exhales, seeming to be preparing herself, and takes Piper by surprise for what she says next, “Shaun’s the leader of the Initiate.”

Piper stares at her, processing what she just said to her. She felt herself become confused - mostly how in the hell could a ten-year-old become a leader of the whole organization - but she knows Blue is leaving out some important information, so she says what exactly is on her mind, “Blue, what in the hell do you mean he's the leader?”

Blue glances around the staircase and the walls, either from anxiety or a way showing she thinking on what to say next, landing her eyes back to her, “I mean what I said; He’s been the leader for years. The ten-year-old we saw in Kellogg's memories was a synth, the first one to be ever made. In reality, Shaun’s sixty,” Blue explains, not taking notice of Piper's bewildered expression, “It wasn’t assuring that my son is thirty more years older than me.” 

“I’m sure you’re still ahead of him for a couple years,” Piper said after a short time, Blue smiles faintly at the long running joke. Piper took the chance to think through this; Shaun being the leader is definitely...s - she can understand why Blue was in shock about this, and Blue having to pretend to be part of the organization-

“He resemble me, mostly,” Blue begins at random, bring back her attention to her, “How he smiles, his mannerisms, the tiny curls on his hair, you can tell that he’s my son,” She smiles fondly as she continued, “There are the obvious differences, of course, the nose is slightly bigger and his eyes are slightly lighter than mine but you can..tell.” Blue trailed off quietly, her smile falls into a grimace of immediate realization.

“We have to fake our alliance with him.” Blue started out slowly, sounding as a realization of what she - ‘we’ from Blue’s mentioning - has to do. She lingers on forward, Piper moved her hand away from Blue’s, leading up to her exposed neck and gently wraps her arm around. Blue moves towards her automatically.

“Blue-” 

“He’s their leader,” Blue unknowingly cuts her off, “He’s the leader of the organization who’s been replacing people, who used his own DNA as a base point of the construction of the Gen 3 synths, and looking to destroy the Railroad, but he - he's my son.” Blue finishes with a slight sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

The little piece of information she proclaimed - Blue has a particular habit of doing this - of all the recent synths looking more human because of Shaun, has now taken the cake on the craziest thing she ever learned about in the damn wasteland.

Another thing to ask Blue to elaborate more, later. She slightly tugs Blue closer, her head, including her helmet bump into her shoulder. The helmet prevented her view from Blue, yet she knows what she might be expressing, and thinking. She takes advantage of the moment to consider some words of comfort and thought about the synth child and the older man.

She recalls to seeing the young boy the first, another day trying to get information out of McDonough for the latest issue around the city, passing by while she was hustling to the elevator was Kellogg and Shaun. The young boy catches her glance and waves at her before Kellogg pulls him away from. She remembers her instincts telling her something’s wrong with the pair, but wasn’t aware why. 

It made sense once she learned from Kellogg’s memories - she’s been looking out for Blue long before she knew she was alive. Afterward, it was impossible to not feel some guilt for not following what her gut at the exact moment, only investigating their house some time later, unable to get in, and McDonough being his usual self, refusing to give any details about them.

Thinking now, it doesn’t help his case against his “I’m not a synth!” talk.

However, the leader of the Institute, the people who been replacing and scaring folks of the Commonwealth, is Blue’s actual son, has her head spinning. As she was thinking earlier, Blue’s is gonna elaborate more when she’s more clearheaded, but the information she provided, God. 

The cards they were handed is the shittiest one yet.

She caresses Blue’s neck for more confronting, searching for anything to say, “Hey,” Blue slightly tilt her head to show she has her attention, “We’ll figure something out, this isn’t as worst as the time you almost fell in that pit with a bunch of feral roaming around in it.”

Blue chuckles about the mention of her near mishap, straightening up to be facing her again. Piper moves her arm into a more comfortable position around Blue’s shoulder, still able to caresses a small part of her neck.

“I still consider it on top of my “Why I am so clumsy” list, but I had you catching me, so I thank you for that,” Blue said, patting on Piper’s thigh.

“You can always count on me, Blue,” Piper said simply, Blue acknowledges it. Suddenly, her face fell to her previous grimace, forming her own worriedness.

“I really don’t know what we can do,” Blue leaves her hand off her thigh,” I - I know we’ll figure out what to do, but, everyone else, we know how they would want this done.” Blue pointed out. What she’s implying, she right, the Railroad wants the Institute destroyed, no matter what the cost.

“We’ll think of something babe, albeit what the Railroad wants to be done. As long as we do the right thing,” Piper tugs her a little closer to her, “We’ll be fine, right?”

Blue smiled softly, “Yeah, yeah, we’ll be fine.” She moves her arm around to Piper’s, massaging the side of her arm. Piper smiles as a response.

“C’mon,” Piper stands up, and offers a hand to Blue, who accepts and lets her pull her up, “I don’t think we should keep the folks down waiting any longer, I bet they’re dying to hear what you have to say, though I’m sure they already heard some part of it.”

Blue made a noise of an agreement, and they walk down the stairs to the rest, ready to explain and take on whatever they have next.


	15. Chapter 15

It’s destroyed, in one huge bang. 

Hannah watched the explosion from a distance away, considering everything that happened leading up to this moment, the bombings back then, the hunt to finding Shaun when they originally thought he was a ten-year-old; Father’s last words repeating in her head.

(“You’re a terrible woman, mother.”)

The way of the reaction of the Institute from the Commonwealth, the treatment of the synth, all the memories repeated The explosion unhurriedly vanished, the university disappearing with what was underground. The remaining members on the tower congratulate her, thanking her, some calling her a hero. (She’s not sure if she is one.) Piper pulled her aside to have their own moment, speaking to her on how unbelievable that the Institute is finally gone, ravishing on the idea of living with some sense of relief; the talk helps her feel like she did the right thing. 

Piper made it all feel like it was the right thing to do. 

Afterward, she decides focuses on the most important thing. All walks back to headquarters, feeling safe enough to take the route through the front of the church. Everyone went ahead as they descended the stairs by a couple, Piper right behind her. The view of the main floor come, and she begins tuning out everyone except for one, waiting for the some series of coffins.

It was Shaun, the younger synth model of Father, wearing his new complimentary clothes, holding what looks like to be a holotape. His eyes light up immediately upon making eye contact, she walks to him and bends down to his height.

“Hey there,” Hannah says, softly smiling. The young boy's reaction is to hug her, catching her off guard.

“Hi, mom.” Shaun’s muffly replies back, Hannah was careful to wrap one around him, feeling a rush sense of glee from hearing the maternal term. He lets go, doesn’t smile back at her; his eyes expressing what he’s feeling. He seems to be expressing more joy than her.

“Father wanted me to give you this,” He hands her the holotape, she grasps it by her side, “Tom let me picked my own clothes, there weren't many options but I like this one.” He grabs the helm of his shirt, tugging it forward to show it off. 

“Mhm, stripes look good on you,” Hannah says Shaun, let’s go of his shirt to glance with satisfaction, abruptly glancing down along with a mood change.

“I thought you were going to leave me.” Shaun quietly says, “Everyone was in such a rush, and I thought you weren’t going to recognize me and leave me. But you didn’t…” Hannah felt heartbroken from his earlier, bring her hand up to his shoulder to confront him, but he shrugs it to grasp her and instead.

“I’m glad you come to get me,” Shaun brings his head back up, “I knew when you did that you won’t ever leave me….You won’t, right?”

What he asks as a hint of fear, and Hannah considers what to say. The hesitation she had earlier, whether to take him as her son or not, is something she doesn’t want to do the boy again. The holotope itself was a reminder that Father sent him. Rather if it was for him, rather confusing to think because the last conversation they had was him expressing hate to her, or for her, for wanting him to be her son, but it doesn't matter now.

She comes to the conclusion, that he is her son.

She gently squeezes the beautiful, brown boys hand, taking how alike he is to her, even at a young age, and gives a reassuring smile, “Of course I won’t. Where would I go?”

That seemed enough for him. He squeezes her hand back, and Hannah contemplates what’s happening around them. All continued on their celebration, ostensibly giving them their space to talk. Expect Piper, side glancing at them every few seconds when the group conversation she’s in goes to the attention of some other.

Their eyes meet, and Hannah smiles, saying everything's alright.

“Who’s that?” Shaun asks, following her eyesight, add in a raising an eyebrow.

“Um, that’s Piper. She is my-,” She considers rather how to describe Piper to him, she always calls her as her love, yet she went with the simplest explanation, “She is my girlfriend.”

He forms an ‘o’ shape that comes along with a slight gasp, “Is she my other mom?”

It’s her to raise her her eyebrows with astoundment, then to delight. She had imagined Piper as a mother to Shaun. Around Nat, Piper practically her mother, years of tending to Nat created this behave, as much as Nat will like to reject it with embarrassment. The automatic assumption from Shaun makes her quite happy. They never took the time to discuss the topic, though and getting him, it’ll be a while before bringing it up.

“No Shaun. I don’t believe we reach that point in our relationship for her to consider your mom yet.” Hannah says. Shaun flashes a look of disappointment.

“Did I have another mom or a dad?” Shaun asks, “I...I can’t remember if I did or not.” 

Hannah smiles with a hint of sadness, “You did have a father; his name was Nathan. However, he passed about the same time you were turning one.” Shaun frowns.

“Oh,” He changes his expression to a more neutral one, “I bet he was nice since he was my dad and you had me with him

“Yeah, your father was very nice, I would say he was one of the nicest men I ever met.”

Shaun face rather turns, “Do you think he would’ve liked me?” 

She lets go of his hand, and brings it up to rub his arm, “He would’ve loved you.” Again, that seems to be enough for him. 

Albeit, she wanted to mention Nathan’s holotope he recorded before the bombs dropping. However, he looks to Piper again; the journalist focusing more on the group’s conversation, this time with a cigarette in hand.

“She’s pretty,” Shaun stated, “Just like you mom,” Hannah says thank you to him, he nods as a response.

“Do you think she’ll like me?” Shaun asks this time, more hopeful than asking about Nathan. She caresses the side of his arm again.

“She’ll definitely like you.” She answers, deciding to drop her hand away from his arm, “By the way, she has a younger sister.”

“She has a younger sister?! Can I meet her?” Shaun eagerly inquires.

“Certainly. She’s living with us-” She turns slightly to right and brings the Pip-Boy up between them, moving the cursor over to Diamond City, “-here. She’s a few years older than you, but you’ll get along great. We’ll need to find the safest route to take you, though.” She brings her arm down. 

“I know I’ll be safe mom, you and Piper are going to protect me,” Shaun replies back with full confidence, Hannah grins at it.

From the brief interaction with the boy, she already feels she knows him - knows him like she’s been taking care of him for years. Shaun expresses that he does too, or programmed to. She remembers that piece of information, what he is, and his non-existing memory reflects on that. She quickly fabricates a plan to tell the boy about his true nature soon but conveying that he is her son no matter what will take some time to think about.

In her peripheral view, Piper’s out of the conversation with their fellow agents, taking upon leaning against an uncovered wall to finish her cigarette. 

Hannah stands up, a little hitch happens as her right leg cracks. It makes her son appear worried, but she lightly pats his head. Some of the others changed their attention from Hannah’s standing but went back to what they were doing. 

“You wanted to meet Piper right?” Hannah asks, and Shaun says yes, twists to the direction to her. 

Hannah leads the way, Piper smirks and gets rid of the stick while they came close. Striking a conversation with the two but connects with Shaun, more so as she focuses more on him, rather than her.

She watches them, and for the first time in a while, she feels happy.


	16. Chapter 16

Ah, the library. Where the Super Mutants and killer robots fought in a miniature war for a place to either protect from the horrors of the world or to continue those horrors. That is, until Blue and her rolled right in. 

They cleaned the library from both sides of the fight, with the exception of a few Protectron who didn’t attack them, asking them to have a nice day each time they pass by. It happens again, the fifth time today, and she knows they’re programmed to be that way, but they are starting to get a bit annoying as that automated comms they find around the wasteland. 

This trip to the library is kinda of a special one. Whatever they can find that’s not burned or missing, it’ll be given to Shaun. He’s only been living with them for two weeks now, and he’s already made a point that he doesn’t need to go to school.

(He told both of them after his first day that he finds school boring, that he learned what’s being taught back in the Institute. Blue made the decision to let him stay home, Nat was particularly unhappy. )

So, they both decided to get him, also Nat and maybe the other kids if they’re interested enough, some books that he may like. Blue has taken to checking ahead one untouched area. Piper settled on taking the unlucky parts of the building. Her girlfriend flashes a smile before she leaves.

-  
Y’know, she taking on the notion of bringing Cosworth to help clean this place up. 

Jesus, she has no idea was on these books, or...everywhere for that matter. She can verify blood spatter among the unknown particles. 

She hasn’t had any luck yet, as expected she can only find is burnt - few books are readable but they seem to hard for the young king. She sighs from frustration; might as well take them. 

She places them inside of her own bag, taking a stroll to the main lobby, also where Blue is. She finds her crouching down, rummaging out the contaminants inside a box. Books, or what’s left of the books, were placed neatly on the ground.

“You found anything?” Blue asks, a twitch of her head to showcase that she sees her. Piper moves to lean against a counter, crossing her arms.

“Nada Blue. Not much of a public library anymore huh?”

“Yeah.” Blue stands up with the box, “For whatever reason-” She places the box next to her and leans on it, “-The local government stopped paying the library to build some new vaults in the area. Definitely, a waste of taxes if I had anyway say on it. ” Piper already feels her eyes rolling and Blue grins. She brings herself up and grabs the sides of the box. She withdraws it to the back; Piper’s ready to yell out a retort, but a stack of books caught her attention. They’re on the ground so she crouches to them.

Science, writing, mathematics, more science; all high-level books. Geez, she thinks, this is more for Blue than the kids. 

She examines further; a couple books on building, some art. She found more books than she could. She starts listing of the books which will be good for the kids - obviously, the high-level books are to be assumed for Blue - the last book raises an eyebrow.

“Magic Key to Spanish,” it says. The cover is practically destroyed, the author name’s completely gone, there was likely a picture but only a part of it showing. The pages were intact, flipping through at least one or two is ripped. Otherwise, in the wastelands standards, the book is in good condition.

It makes sense if this was for Shaun, also. Blue talked about teaching him once they found him, like her mother did with her and her siblings. She thinks it’s sweet; flipping through the book, each page is readable - or as much she can, anyway.

She scans a page of the alphabet, starting phrases and pronunciations. Heh, through Blue’s random rumbling she’s able to recognize some of the pages. As she skims the book, an idea began to form. She closes the book as Blue walks back in with another box, setting it down next to her.

“What do you think?” Blue asks, crouching down with the box. Piper winced to the crack of Blue’s knee, however, Blue pays no mind to it and smiles for an answer. Blue’s smile as always infectious, Piper’s already crossed. 

The banter begins, and the on look for new books has been shelved - as for now, anyway.

-

The last few weeks had been too fucking nuts.

McDonough showed his true self once they come back. Nearly killing Danny and holding Geneva hostage up in the offices - as always, Blue came to save the day. The damn mayor runs off after Blue tried to convince him to stand trial. Afterward, the council took over. 

(“Piper was right.” The crowd murmured amid of the situation; She wanted to stand up to all of them, “Of course I’m right! They called me Piper Wright for a reason!”)

The talks between the folks after the case, finding all synths in the city and exiled them all, got Blue spooked. They discussed it, Blue found the idea of waiting for a bit more longer to tell Shaun regarding him being a synth to be the right one, as for right now.

The talks were becoming more vocal; the council arranging for a new mayor. (“Seem like that perfect time to exercise those four years of political science Blue.” Piper nudges her on the side at the benches, Blue snorted.) Piper’s own worry increased as the mass become louder. She checks on the kids on occasion if Blue isn't around them, neither of them doesn't seem to care.

Nat is beginning to care about Shaun more and creates their next problem.

There’s obviously nothing wrong with the two getting close; her nerves on Nat becoming like her, (She still get’s freaked out by the idea.) practically settled as their friendship continues. Nat’s being a kid again.

But-ugh! One thing she glad she passed on to Nat is her ability to care about others - one way she shows it is by way of violence.

The same boy who kissed Nat had too made fun of Shaun’s lack of facial expressions. Nat indicated that “he deserved it.”

She’s proud of her for doing it, however, she still had to ground her. And go to the parent meeting the teachers created.

Other than that, everything has been dandy. 

She’s able to start her plan after Nat’s grounding, and after Blue’s brilliant charisma to get Nat back into class. She wasn’t quick happy about it.

She rummages their bags for the educational book. She moves Blue’s junk out of the to get to the book, placing everything back in order as they were.

Blue doesn't exactly know about her plan; she never asked her why she was checking it out, and really, she wants to keep that way.

She wants this to be a surprise to Blue; one thing the older woman is holding on deeply from back then. As of right now, she’s teaching the basics to him at Home Plate - starting without the book. Shaun’s taking up most of Blue’s attention, and she’s gonna take advantage of it. 

She steps up to her office book in hand and sits down. She gets comfortable, brushing her thumb against the cover and then to the first page.

‘The History of the Spanish Language.’ Heh, has some history with it too.

-

Blue’s comfortably lying down on their bed, legs slightly crossing each and a comic in hand. The ‘newest’ issue of Grognak The Barbarian, issue 10. She’s been reading it for quite awhile, on occasion she reacts to a page she flipped to. The desire to tell Blue to stop is heavily regarded. She’s not helping the anticipation - and it’s distracting her. 

Or maybe Blue just being there is a distraction. 

Piper changes her posture; she focuses on her notes, telling Blue they were part of the new article. Lying to Blue is definitely a habit she doesn’t want to develop, but to make this happen, she has to do what she needs to do.

“Is something wrong?” Blue speaks up, Piper only about to interpret one word. (Heh, progress.) Glancing back to her, she asks her to repeat in English.

“Is something wrong?” Blue repeated, propping herself up against the frame. “You look tense.” She feels the scowl she apparently developed, she relaxes. 

“Don't worry about it Blue. I'm just having a tough time figuring how to start this one.” She waves the notepad.

“Do you need any help?” Piper smiles; Such a Blue thing to do, always diving headfirst to help. That’s why she loves her. 

“Thanks for the offer, but I thought you only knew formal writing?”

“I took creative writing in in high school.” Blue states, a croak caught in Piper’s throat.

“In high school,” Piper repeats back amusingly, Blue nods, “Uh, I’ll drive into this one myself. I’ll need your expertise for the sleeping mistakes I might’ve miss.” 

Blue pouts, it’s hardly noticeable; opening the comic book where she left off, “Alright, I’ll be right here if you need me.” 

“Always Blue,” Piper says, sense of relief washes over her. 

Albeit, she now needs to write an article to keep this lie going.

Ugh.

-  
“Hello, my name is Hannah-” Blue begins, echoing back to her son in English. Shaun, paying close attention, attempts it himself. It’s not perfect but Blue tells him he did a good job anyway.

They both sit close to each other at the dinner table. The book lays between the mother and son, Blue’s hand rests on a page. 

The Wrights took the couch, Piper switches between writing her the accounts of the McDonough incident (Folks had some interesting things to say weeks after the ordeal) and the notes on her notepad. Occasionally, she tries writing what Blue says, adding anything that’s not been covered by the book. It’s quite difficult, to say the least. 

The younger Wright took her time reading a comic, ignoring whatever is going on around her.

“Hello, my name is Shaun and…” The young boy stops again, showing uncertainty. Blue waits for him to continue. 

“...and I like building things?” Blue finishes. Piper writes whatever she just said, tries to sound out the words in her head.

Suffice to say, Blue accent switch adds some difficulty to it.

-

Piper’s getting the hang of the language - some of the words are just hard to pronounce, but she’s getting the hang of it. 

“My name is Piper,” She says, trying fluently as she can, “I have a younger sister, my own paper-”

“What are you doing?” A voice unexpectedly said. Piper whips her head back, her left hand quickly placed on her holster. It’s Nat, unfazed but questioning. Piper sighs, a mixture of frustration and easement.

“Jesus Nat,” Piper leave the holster, lifting her hat to let her hand freely run through her hair, “Nearly scared me half to death.”

“Are you teaching yourself Spanish?” Nat inquires, ignoring the fact she scared her sister and answering her first question. She plops down on the bed, staring her down. 

Piper rolls her eyes, feeling agitated, “Yes little sis, I am.”

“Why?” The confusion comes, “Hannah can teach you.”

Piper sighs this time, “I want to surprise her by learning it myself Nat, like a gift. With Shaun taking most of Blue’s time now, I thought it’s a good idea to start now.” Nat sits there, thinking what her sister has said.

“That’s dumb,” Nat says bluntly, Piper squints at the claim. Nat lays down on the bed, “Hannah’s gonna be happy either way, might as well ask her to teach you.” She states, following a murmur about how weird adults are.

She has a point, Piper thought, giving her notepad her full attention. Blue will be happy no matter how she does - she’s happy if Piper’s interested in anything she does or knows.

However, a nagging feeling is telling her Blue will be an ecstatic learning she took the time to do it herself. 

She leans back and studies her notes again. She hears Nat mumbled again, reiterating how weird adults are.

-  
After a month or so, Piper feels she’s ready. 

Or maybe she’s not. She has no idea, but stressing out about it is not helping. 

Piper has not idea how to even start - wait for Blue to say something or go head first into this. 

Talking to Blue is already hard enough - this just adds an extra amount of difficulty.

As Piper stresses out, Blue speaks with local settlers about the Raiders nearby. Blue reassures the folks that they’ll take care of this.

Once again, it’s Lexington. After so many times from clearing out these locations, you’ll think these bastards would learn to leave it alone. At this point, it seems like they want to be killed.

Blue agrees to the job, calibrates her Pip-Boy and leads the way. Subsequently, Blue mumbles the same opinion, but still motivated get this done. 

They travel onwards, they’re both on guard as Blue takes the lead. Piper scans the area for any mutants or Deathclaws looking for a snack, while she ponders she notices Blue checking on her. She’s ready to tease Blue to stop checking her out. Instead, she has to stop while Blue stops in front her.

“Is everything alright?” Blue says, Piper instantly gets nervous, “Sorry, is everything alright? You seem more worried than usual.” 

Blue mentioning how worried she appears to be, creates more worry.

Okay - she can do this. And Blue’s waiting for a response, even after a few seconds. 

Piper can do this, it’s Blue. If she messes up Blue wouldn’t care - at all.

“No-nothing-” Piper pauses, whatever was coming next is stopped by Blue. Blue stares, gaping at her. She changes to a grin.

“Did you teach yourself Spanish?” Blue grin widens, already knowing what the answer is. 

“Yeah,” Piper says, the word coming off sluggish; Piper switches back to English, “You made it sound like it was hard Blue, easy like writing.”

Blue casts a doubtful visage. She’d be one the first to know how strenuous learning another language can be, and the switch to the common language is also an indication of that she’s barely got the hang of it.

Blue keeps beaming, nonetheless. 

“Shaun’s going to be happy once he finds out you’re also learning, but I feel he’ll be more than happy if you helped and learned alongside him.” Blue proposes, shifting her rifle into a relaxed position and begins walking. Piper follows by her side.

“I don’t know Blue, he seems fine with you doing all teaching,” Piper rebuttals, “But, maybe, just for Shaun, I’ll lend some of my expertise.” Blue chuckles right after.

Safe to say, witnessing Blue’s happiness from this, makes the learning process worth it.


End file.
